A Surprising turn
by Bablefisk
Summary: Hermione is married to Ron, pregnant and life couldn't be better. Until he does something to muck it up, and Hermione receives a letter that changes her world.
1. The beginning

Hermione looks at the faint glow around her belly and a wide grin spreads around her face

Hermione looked at the faint glow around her belly and a wide grin spread around her face. She was pregnant. No, they were pregnant. She had been married to Ron for three months now, and being Mrs. Weasley wasn't all that bad. Of course, it was no dance on roses, but no marriages were. They had been a couple since school ended three years earlier, and six months earlier he had asked her to marry him. She had gladly accepted, and three months later they had got married.

A lot had changed after their last year. She, Harry and Ron had gone looking for Horcruxes, and when the last battle finally came, they had got help from an unexpected side: the Slytherins. Almost the whole house had gone against their parents and fought on the Orders side. No one had told the trio what had happened that year at school, but something must have to have changed them like that. That change resulted in new friendships in a sort of way. Hermione was exchanging letters with some of the girls, such as Pansy and Millicent. Every year in the spring a party was held to celebrate it all, and she met up with everyone there.

Now Hermione was carrying a child and couldn't wait to tell her friends; but most of all couldn't wait to tell Ron. They hadn't actually talked about it, and she wasn't quite sure when the slip up had been, but she didn't care. They were married, and she wanted a kid, so she couldn't see what would be wrong about it. A sudden sound by the fireplace made her sit up on the bed, and she walked in to their living room.

They lived in a flat at the moment, with a living room, two bedrooms, a kitchen and a bathroom. It had been hers, and he had moved in a year prior. Now her husband stood in the middle of the room looking at her and her huge grin.

"What?" He sounded curious and, as he dusted off some Floo powder, she came around the sofa to stand in front of him.

"We're having a baby." Her grin grew even bigger as she waited for his reaction. What he did was the last thing she expected. His eyes widened slightly, and all of a sudden he turned on his heel and walked away from her. Not to the fire place, but to the door next to it which led outside. When the door slammed she stood in shock for several minutes. _What the hell?_ He hadn't even said anything - what was going on? She knew her husband well enough, and thought that maybe he needed some time, walk the streets for a while.

Next morning, when he still wasn't home, she was starting to get frustrated. She left for work as usual, but was preoccupied all day. She worked in the ministry as an intern at the moment, and knew that if she did well, she could climb a long way. Harry was in Auror training the floor beneath her, and she really wanted to tell him about the pregnancy, but wanted to sort things out with Ron first.

When she went to bed that night he still hadn't come home, and she decided to send him an owl. But when three more days passed without any word, she started to get worried, so she decided to talk to Harry. At lunchtime, she walked down to his floor and caught him in the hallway.

"Hi. I need to talk to you, could we eat lunch together?"

"Sure, I'll just get this to Kingsley."

When he came back, they went outside in the nice autumn weather and he looked at her in concern.

"Is everything alright, Hermione?"

They sat down at a table at the little bistro and ordered before she started talking.

"Well… I'm alright, not so sure about Ron."

"What did he do?" The statement was hard, and Hermione could already see Harry was irritated at his redhead friend.

Hermione wasn't really sure how to tell him, so she blurted it out.

"I'm pregnant."

Harry's eyes shone at once and a huge smile followed as he leaned over to hug her.

"Congratulations! You guys must be so happy!"

"Well, yeah, that's where the problem is. I'm happy, I'm actually ecstatic. But when I told Ron…he walked out on me. That was five days ago, and I can't get hold of him."

"What??" Harry's eyes were again shining, but now with outrage.

"Did he say anything?"

"No, nothing, he just left. I sent him an owl four days ago, but haven't heard anything yet. I wanted to check the Burrow, but then I would have to tell them all, and well…"

"Gah! He can be such an idiot at times! Don't worry, I will check with Charlie and see if he's heard anything."

The anger in Harry's voice turned to fondness just by speaking his boyfriend's name, and without knowing, he suddenly wore a little smile.

They kept on talking through the lunch, and when they walked back, Hermione sat down in the small office she had, to go through papers. On top of all her work was a letter, and when she recognised Pansy's handwriting she opened it with a smile. While she read it, her smile faded away. After she had read it, she was fuming with anger. Ron Weasley had something coming his way.

_Dear Hermione_

_It's been a while, I know, a lot has been happening lately. Unfortunately, this letter will not be as nice as the others, because I feel obligated to tell you something. Had I known before, I would have told you earlier._

_Four months ago, at the yearly celebration, there was a masquerade ball. Do you remember it? I remember you being there with Ron, but I never figured out who you were due to the masks. Anyway, I met this guy who was __being quite the gentleman, danced with him, got very drunk and slept with him (Yes, I know I should pick my partners better). There wasn't really much sleeping, as I only was with him for 30 minutes or so. I soon forgot about him when he didn't contact me, and went on with my life. A month later I found out I was pregnant, and as there had been no one else than him, I knew he was the father. The problem was that he had been wearing a mask all the time, as had I, so I didn't know who it was. _

_I had to wait three more months to figure out who the dad was, because the testing is quite intricate, and I just got the answer back yesterday. The father is Ron. I swear that I had no idea who it was, or I would never have done it, even as drunk as I was. He wore a mask that covered his hair, so there was no way I could know who he was. _

_Another thing that I have to tell you is that he arrived to the university four days ago, and has been shagging at least five of my dorm mates. I wanted to tell you this because I am your friend, and I really hope you will forgive me for the huge mistake I made. I know this letter might seem blunt, but you know me and how I'm not that skilled in beating around the bush, I'm so sorry! _

_Love_

_Pansy_


	2. Figuring out

Dear Pansy

_Dear Pansy__,_

_After crying and thinking and crying some more I am finally ready to answer your letter. I want you to know that I do not blame you for anything, other than a bad judgement in partner, and if you still want to, I would like us to remain friends. _

_With that said I need to tell you something. I am pregnant as well, and with the same man. I was really excited until I told him almost a week ago. He didn't say anything, just turned on his heel and went away. Now I know where he's been hiding. He didn't answer my owl and I was going to file him as missing today. _

_I remember that party, and I remember how Ron disappeared for those 30 minutes. And after thinking about it, I know there have been other times as well. I am a bit uncertain what to do; to be honest I am a bit bewildered. I know I don't want to be married to him anymore, but I have no idea how everything works legally in the magical world. _

_How's school? Are you going to finish it now that you are pregnant? Hope you are well. _

_Love_

_Hermione_

_Dear Hermione_

_You are always so sweet, even in the middle of this you think of my life and studies. I hope that I will be able to finish this term, and then hold of the last one for a while. _

_If you really want to divorce the ignorant prick, I might be able to help you. Could you meet me for dinner this week?_

_Love_

_Pansy_

_Dear Pansy_

_Yes, I do not want to be married to him anymore, I'm not going to keep pretending just because he is a heartless idiot. You really think you could help me? How's Friday? I could make something and we could eat at my flat. _

_Love_

_Hermione_

center??/center

On Friday Hermione were standing over the pans, cooking. Pansy was coming soon and she had said she would bring a friend that could help them. Hermione was making chicken wok with pasta. She tasted the pasta as she heard the floo rustle. Then she heard a couple of thumps as the person landed on her floor and she went into the room to greet her.

When she saw her small friend with the little bump on her stomach, she almost cried. Instead she embraced her and welcomed her.

"Hi, how are you?" Pansy's voice was filled with concern and Hermione relaxed even more.

"I'm fine. My office at work is worse for wear at the moment, but that can be fixed."

They stepped away from each other just as the floo stirred again. When Draco Malfoy stepped out of it Hermione was somewhat surprised, but they had also turned into friends, so she greeted him with her hand stretched out.

"Hello Draco, how are you?" he took her hand before answering.

"I'm fine, working hard, but finally getting where I want." He smiled at her, and she told them to come sit down. As she started to put out the plates, Pansy started talking.

"Hermione, the reason I thought Draco could help is because he became a solicitor just some months ago. He could help us figure out what to do."

They started eating, and Hermione started with the questioning Draco.

"Ok, I want to divorce Ron, how do I proceed?"

"First off, you need a solicitor; I can't do it since we are friends. You work out papers, and then you send him the divorce papers so he can sign. If he does not sign the papers in three weeks, it's taken to court. If he shows up, the trial will be as usual, evidence from your side, testimonies etc. If he does not show up and you have either a testimony under Veritaserum or evidence that he was cheating on you, the divorce automatically goes through."

"Hmm...ok. But the only person I know to testify is Pansy, and we weren't married at that time."

"Oh, I have been taking care of that. I told one of my dorm mates who shagged him that he was married, and she'll gladly testify," Pansy broke out in a wicked grin.

"Oh, great, thanks!" Hermione smiled back at her, before turning to Draco again.

"The next thing I want is to have sole custody of this child. I don't want him to be able to suddenly show up and take it with him, how can I do that?"

Draco sighed. "That's a bit harder. Again you would have to send him papers to sign, if he doesn't it goes to court. If he does show up, you do not have that much chance of getting sole custody; he might get weekends or visitation rights. If he doesn't show up on the other hand, it's much easier. You have to take Veritaserum and tell the whole story about how he skipped out on you when he found out, and you will almost certainly get sole custody; and if you convince them that he frightens you, you could get a restraining order against him. In the wizard world means he literally can't go however close to the kid."

"Hmm, the last one will be hard. But first I need a solicitor."

"You could use mine, he's quite good," Pansy looked at Hermione and kept talking.

"And he will have lots to do, because I want sole custody over this one too." She patted her belly with fondness.

The rest of the dinner turned a bit nicer, and Hermione and Pansy decided to go to the Burrow together the next day. Hermione would talk to her in-laws first, and if they wanted evidence of some sort, Pansy would show up. Hermione asked Pansy if she wanted to stay over, which she accepted happily. In the middle of the night Pansy woke up in the guestroom and heard a muffled cry in the next room. She got up from her bed and walked into the master bedroom. Hermione was twisting the sheets in her hands and crying into the pillow. Pansy didn't want to say anything; she just padded over to the bed and lay down next to the crying woman. She put her arms around her and shushed while stroking her hair.

"I just don't get it, wasn't I enough?" she sobbed.

"It isn't your fault. He was a twit, and didn't know what was right in front of him."

As she continued to comfort her friend through the night, she damned Ron Weasley to hell and back. He was hurting her friend and he would pay.


	3. Meeting the Weasleys

Hermione was fidgeting

Chapter three: Meeting the Weasleys

Hermione was fidgeting. She was standing by her Floo with Pansy next to her and they were going to the Burrow. Or, she was, and Pansy was going to keep it open and step through if Hermione called.

"It will be fine. They're nice, right?" Pansy was trying to make her feel better, but it didn't really help.

"Yes, they are, but they're also very loyal." Suddenly she made up her mind. "Fuck it." She took a handful of Floo powder and yelled "The Burrow" just a tad high.

When she stumbled out on the other side, she spotted Mrs. Weasley and Ginny in the kitchen. They both called out when they saw her and came over to give her a hug. When the niceties were done, Hermione broke off their chattering.

"I need to talk to all of you. Is anybody else at home?"

Molly started brushing off Hermione's clothes and fussing about her as she answered.

"Yes, dear, most of us are here today: Arthur, Percy, Charlie, Harry, George and Angelina. They're all out in the back garden."

"Erm, could you possibly tell them to come inside? I would really like to do this here."

Molly gave her a curious look.

"Of course, dear. Ginny, will you go and get them?"

Only minutes later she was being hugged by all of them, and she hated what she had to tell them.

She stood with her back to the fireplace, with everybody seated in front of her.

"I need to tell you something. I'm pregnant." She got hugs and congratulations and Molly started crying. When all the fuss had calmed down, she started talking again.

"That's not all I came here to say. First I want you to promise to let me tell you everything before you say anything." They all nodded and she continued. "I was very happy about this news, but then I told Ron." She held up a hand as some of her audience started to talk. "I told him three weeks ago, and he walked out on me." Again people started talking, and she could see several faces tensing a bit. "Please, let me continue. I sent him an owl but never got any back, and I have no idea where he is." Suddenly Percy interrupted her.

"He's been here. Several times, actually." Everybody nodded in agreement, and Hermione was about to answer him when the fireplace stirred. That was odd; Pansy wasn't supposed to come through yet. But when she turned around she was face to face with her husband. She felt her heart plummeting, and it took all her willpower not to break down.

The utter silence lay heavy in the room. Hermione had no idea what to say, she hadn't expected to meet Ron just yet. He was the one to break the silence.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione thought she heard someone gasp at this, but wasn't able to focus on anything than the fucktwit standing in front of her.

"I came here to tell them what you obviously didn't." They were almost having a staring contest.

"That's none of their business." His voice had a hard edge to it and she was getting pissed off. Her voice had grown a bit louder when she answered him.

"Oh, so it's not their business that they are going to be grandparents yet again? And not only once, but twice! Or maybe it's not their business that you have been cheating on me with at least five women!?" Now she was screaming, and she knew she had heard several gasps and a growl from the people behind her.

"What? Where did you get that idea?" Ron was screaming as well, and his face was getting redder.

She just gave him a look that seemed to say 'what else would you do' before continuing.

"Even if you weren't cheating on me, what kind of irresponsible idiot would walk out on his own child?"

"I don't want to be trapped in a relationship just because you're pregnant!"

"Wake up, Ron, we're already married!!" She calmed down a bit when she looked over at the fireplace and saw Pansy's head barely visible in the fire.

"Besides, I have proof that you cheated, so don't even try denying it." She could se him wince at this, but he shrugged it off. Behind him Pansy walked out of the Floo, her belly under a glamour. She smiled at Hermione, and as Pansy walked up to her, Ron smiled; he knew he hadn't slept with Pansy.

"Hi Ronald. Remember me? It's been… four months. Or maybe you don't remember, but surely you remember this?" She held up an elf mask, the same one she had been wearing at the party. Ron's eyes widened. Double gasps were again heard behind her, from the people who knew Ron best, Harry and Ginny.

Ron was almost hyperventilating. "You're taking a Slytherin's word over mine?"

"I have been friends with Pansy since the war ended, Ronald, so yes, I have no problem taking her word over yours. But I don't have to."

Pansy waved her wand, and suddenly her belly was very noticeable.

"T-t-that's not mine, you can't know that!" Ron was becoming more and more nervous, while Hermione was growing calmer than ever.

"Yes, I know it's yours; I've seen the test results. I also know you fucked at least five of Pansy's dorm mates. Way to pick the right place to sleep around."

Ron suddenly looked at his speechless family, and then apparated away on the spot. As he left, Hermione slumped down and felt the exhaustion flush through her. Pansy took a hold of her hand and squeezed it before she led her to the fireplace. As they were about to go through the Floo, Arthur called after her.

"We will welcome them both into our family, they are both Weasleys."

Hermione smiled and looked at her father in-law. "No, neither of them are Weasleys. This little one here," she put her hand on her flat belly, "is a Granger. And this one," her hand moved to her friends more obvious pregnancy, "is a Parkinson. But it's good to know they will be loved." With that, they left.

When they got to the flat, it was like everything that had held Hermione up disappeared, and she started crying, falling down on her knees. Hermione wasn't sure if she was crying over Ron or herself, but she knew it had to be done, so she let it take over. Suddenly she felt arms engulfing her in a hug, and she rested her head against Pansy, who had sat down across from her and now began stroking her hair.

Some minutes went by, and Hermione kept on crying. Pansy looked over her friend's shoulder as Harry walked out of the floo. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight and seemed unsure about what to do. Finally, Pansy shook her head in silence, and he nodded to her with a small smile before he walked out the way he had come. With a wave of her hand, Pansy closed up the fireplace.

After what felt like forever, Pansy made Hermione stand up and helped her to her bed.

As she tucked her in and was about to leave, Hermione whispered "Please, don't go. I don't want to be alone."

Pansy gave her a small smile, before she lay down next to her and held her hand. Only seconds later, the brown haired girl was sleeping, and to her deep breathing, Pansy fell asleep.


	4. Fluttering

Chapter four

I know this is a very short chapter, and I'm so sorry, I will update soon.

Chapter four: Flutter

Pansy woke up and could tell immediately that she was not in her own bed. That very rarely happened, even with her very active sex life, and she became a bit nervous When she turned her head, she almost got a mouthful of brown hair, and the night before came rushing back to her. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at the sleeping woman beside her. For once since all the mess began, she actually looked peaceful.

When Pansy stood up, she brushed a hair away from her friend's eyes, and Hermione turned a bit, giving a faint smile. The smile grew and Pansy could feel her stomach flutter. _Flutter? What the hell? No, no that's not right! _

Pansy took a shower and started making breakfast in the kitchen, deep in her thoughts. She had no idea what the fluttering was all about, and it disturbed her more then she wanted. Actually, she recognised the fluttering, just not why it had come now. It was the fluttering she always got when whenever she had a crush. But this could not be that.

_It was the baby. Yes, that's it, the baby._

Just as she was about to fight with her inner voice, she heard a sound and turned around. In rumpled clothes, bushy hair and morning eyes, Hermione were standing in the doorway. Pansy's stomach fluttered.

"Good morning." Hermione stifled a yawn and looked at her friend. Something was off. Pansy was looking at her - staring at her, actually. Hermione tried deciphering the look on her face, with no luck. A couple more seconds went by like this before Pansy shook her head a little, as if to shake off a thought.

"Good morning. Breakfast?"

"Yeah, I think I'll just take a shower first." As Hermione smiled at her friend, she saw the same look glazing at her face and could swear, as she walked away, that she heard Pansy say 'This cannot be happening!'


	5. Visit

Chapter five

Chapter five

Hermione was in a meeting with her new solicitor. Everything that Draco had said was true; the only difference was that Mr. Montoya, as his name was, told her she could put the two cases together. They could write into the divorce papers that at the effect of the divorce, Hermione would be the sole custodian of the child, and Mr. Weasley would lose any right to it. According to Mr.Montoya, it had worked before, but in some cases, that was the part that the husband would fight against.

Hermione was quite sure that if Ron would fight over anything, that wasn't it. Mr. Montoya told her he would start drawing up the papers at once, and that she could look it over before they sent it to Mr. Weasley. He would then have three weeks to answer or sign the papers. If he did neither they would send him a court time and date. If he did not show up, as long as she could prove anything, it was a done deal.

Hermione went home. The last thing her solicitor had talked about was still on her mind, and she liked the idea better and better. It had been just before she was about to leave that he had told her about the possibility of changing the father. Literally. She could remove the genes of Ronald Weasley and put in someone else's instead. If she didn't have anyone to be the father, she could suppress Ron's genes, so they would be there, but scarcely detectable. For a reason she wasn't quite sure of herself, she had asked if it was possible to put in a woman's genes instead of Ron's. He had told her that, yes, in theory it was possible, but would most likely leave the child with several mental and physical problems. The child needed a man's genes as well. She had almost been disappointed at this, again without quite knowing the reason why.

On her way home she thought about who she would like to be the father, and Harry came to mind. But it was a big responsibility, and she didn't want to ask him until she was entirely sure.

As she walked into the empty apartment, she thought about her newfound roommate. Pansy had refused to leave Hermione alone in her state, and said that it was easier for her to live there because of the baby. Hermione hadn't protested too much; it was good to have someone around when she was at home. It had been harder than she thought at first to get over the whole cheating thing, but she finally felt like she was able to move on a bit, especially after the meeting with Mr. Montoya.

It was three weeks since the fight at the Burrow, and during that time she had spoken with most of the Weasleys again. They seemed to be just as angry as her. The reason for their anger wasn't only the fact that Ron had been sleeping around, but that he seemed to think it was his right to do so.

Pansy had been living with Hermione for those three weeks, which had helped Hermione immensely in moving on. She could notice the slow spread of Pansy's things around her appartment. But she found herself not minding at all.

Hermione had invited Draco and Blaise over for dinner the evening after the meeting. Pansy had been talking about them so much that Hermione wanted to get to know them better. When Pansy learned that they were coming over for dinner, she let Hermione in on a little secret: Draco and Blaise were together, as a couple. Hermione had only been mildly shocked at this, but as she didn't know either of them that well, she didn't know what to expect.

??

The floo stirred as they were putting dinner on the table. Pansy had been cooking, which was her speciality, and something Hermione enjoyed immensely about having Pansy living with her. While she cooked Hermione laid the table, and she was quite proud of how nicely it turned out

Hermione went to greet their guests, who were standing in the living room. When she walked in, Draco was picking some hairs off Blaise's robes.

"Hi, welcome to my humble home." She was slightly unsure about how to greet them, but as Blaise came over and hugged her, she hugged him back and then hugged Draco.

"Hi, Hermione, thanks for making all this fuss about us." Blaise had a very calm voice, and just by the sound of it her nervous stomach relaxed a bit.

"Well, Pansy's been talking so much about you two that I figured that I wanted to know you too." She smiled at them, and they went into the kitchen where they were met by a flustered Pansy setting the dinner on the table.

"Hello guys, I missed you." Pansy came over and gave them both a hug. The boys had taken two weeks' vacation together and had come back just two days before.

"We missed you too, as always." They both hugged her back and Draco gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione was studying the three friends and couldn't help but smile. When she had first befriended them it had been somewhat strange and she had had to put a lot of old thoughts behind her. But as she thought about her life and how much it had changed in the last month, she had to give them credit. Changing one's life was hard, and she didn't even want to. Three weeks ago, she would have done anything for Ron to love her, but now she felt a bit nauseated every time his name came up. She was making a new life for herself, and she liked what it was turning into. There was still a lot of fighting left, but she had found a new path, and that, she felt, was something to celebrate.

As they sat down at the table, Pansy put out the food.. In doing so, she gently brushed Hermione's hand, and as Pansy felt the fluttering again, she smiled down at the other girl. Hermione smiled back up, albeit a little confused, and they started eating.

The guys talked about what they were doing. Draco had just gotten a job in a firm as a solicitor and Blaise studying potions. He had one year left and then a two-year apprenticeship to complete. When Hermione asked who he would be apprenticing with, his eyes shone.

"It would be really great to be able to work with Professor Snape, but he rarely takes an apprentice. If I can't apprentice with him, I want to work with Professor Cansy, at Beaubataux."

And so the conversation went on. The guys were moving in together and making their relationship public as of the next day, and Hermione and Pansy were invited to the move-in party.

The guys stayed until midnight, when both girls started yawning, and then excused themselves. As they where making ready for bed, Hermione looked over at Pansy.

"They really are great guys. I can't wait to spend some more time with them."

Pansy was brushing her teeth at this time, and just smiled back at her friend, before they both went to bed in their own beds.


	6. Letter

Chapter six

Chapter six

Three weeks and three days later found Hermione and Pansy sitting in Hermione's living room, watching a TV-show. Neither of them paid any attention, but was lost in their own thoughts. Both had one hand on the lower part of their abdomen, as to protect the little beings that were growing inside them. The only reason they were both up so close to midnight, was because they were waiting on a letter.

Hermione was thinking about her world, and how it was about to change even more. Three days after their first meeting, her solicitor had owled her the papers he had made out, and the day after they went through it together. She happily signed them, and they were sent of with an owl. The owl had returned three days later without any answer, and there was now there was no time left. If they didn't get an answer by midnight, she could take it to court. She really wanted him to just sign the papers, but knew him too well, and didn't have any really hope about that. She had also been thinking about the whole 'changing father thing'. As always, she had done some research, and found that everything the solicitor had said was true. The only problem was that it needed to be done by the end of the sixth month, and Pansy was closing in on that, so Hermione had decided to talk to her about it tonight.

Pansy was also thinking about Hermione's papers. Soon they would know what would happen, and pansy was very prepared to be there for her friend all through the trials. But the last weeks had been hard on her. Just days before she had to admit to herself that she was falling for Hermione, and she knew her friend didn't feel the same way. It was eating her up, but at the same time it was better to be her friend then to be nothing at all.

"Pansy, I need to talk to you about something." Hermione sent a sideways glance at her friend who looked at her with curiosity. As Hermione told her about the 'changing-father-thing', her eyebrows rose and a smile grew on her face.

"Hmmm… is it possible with another girl?" Pansy tried to sound curios, and not to sound so eager, but that was hard.

"Well, no… or yes, but it would most likely damage the child." Pansy's smile fell.

"Oh. Well, I think it sounds like a good idea; I don't really like the thought of having Ron's genes in my body. The question about who could be the father is a bit harder. I recon I would ask Draco or Blaise."

"Yeah, I think it's a good idea too, and I thought about Harry, but I don't really think he is ready for that yet. I have just fallen on repressing the genes, but it would be nice to have a father to my child."

Over the last weeks, she had gotten to know both Draco and Blaise quite well, and if she was seen with either guy, it wasn't a surprise anymore to anyone. So she had wondered if they would be willing to be fathers, but she didn't feel like she could ask something like that after only some weeks. This she told Pansy.

"Hmm, I see your point, but if we tell them that they can choose to simply be a donor, or take as much part of the child's life as they wish? I am prepared to be a mother alone at least, what about you?"

"Yes, I had been prepared to parent the child alone, so that do sound like a good idea. We could take them out for dinner or something and ask them."

Suddenly Pansy gave a small shriek and sat up. Hermione jumped up, looking worried at her friend.

"What? What it is?" She looked for any sign of hurt or pain, but couldn't locate anything. When she saw Pansy was smiling, she frowned a little, but then Pansy took a hold of her hand and laid it flat on her own huge stomach.

"Feel. The baby is kicking." Hermione tensed and tried to move as little as possible the next few seconds. Suddenly she shrieked the same way and sat up a bit.

"Oh Merlin. We have a live one…" Hermione smiled from ear to ear. It was reassuring to feel something move, and know that it was the first time. She hadn't felt her own baby move, and was scared that it might be dead.

Pansy drew her into a squeezing hug and then gave her a smack on the lips. Hermione stilled for a moment in puzzlement, but the other woman had started cradling her abdomen. Suddenly a letter came souring out of the fireplace, and Hermione stood up and caught it.

As Hermione walked over to the fireplace, Pansy looked up. She had hoped that Hermione would think the kiss was just a spur of the moment thing. Her feigning ignorance to the kiss had been really hard, but it seemed to have worked. Suddenly Hermione gave a sigh.

"He hasn't answered."


	7. Genes, court dates and other problems

Chapter seven:

Chapter seven: Genes, court dates and other problems

Two months later found Hermione on her way to her doctor. The time since the letter arrived had been hectic but it was finally on its way to calming down, if this appointment would just go as planned.

The first few days after the letter, Hermione had spent hours at a time in her solicitor's office. They needed to work out all the details before they could get a court date, and they needed an airtight case. For two days they had worked, and then Mr. Montoya had filed the case and they waited to get a date. Hermione knew she most likely would have to wait for a long time, in the worst case scenario, months.

As the days went by, she became more and more comfortable living with Pansy, helping her with the pregnancy as well as getting help. Evenings could find Pansy lying in her lap, and Hermione stroking her hair while they spoke about everything and nothing. Some nights Hermione still had nightmares that made her cry, and then Pansy would come and sleep with her.

Three days after the letter from Ron arrived, Pansy sat down with Hermione and had a talk with her. As they faced each other on the couch, Pansy looked grave, and Hermione became a tad nervous.

"What's wrong?" Hermione could Hermione could hear a shrill note creeping into her voice as it always did when she was anxious.

"Nothing's wrong, I just have to make a decision now, and I wanted you to… be a part of it, or at least know what I'm doing and why, and I was kind of hoping you would come with me." Pansy fidgeted with the air and looked down at her own busy hands. "I am four days away from six month's pregnancy, and I have spoken to my doctor, and I want to do the gene-changing thing." She looked up at the brown eyes in front of her as she said the last words, and saw them widen out a little before the hand attached to the girl with the brown eyes took hers and calmed down the still on-going fidgeting as the eyes changed shape to fit the smiling mouth underneath.

"Have you talked to any of the guys about this, or are you just going to take out Ron? And of course I'll come with you!" Hermione smiled at her friend, and she racked her brain trying to find out why Pansy was so nervous about this. Seconds later, she understood.

"Well, yes, I have talked to both Draco and Blaise, two days ago, and told them that if they wanted I only needed the genes. And I kind of said that… youmightbeinter…" The rest of her words disappeared in a mumble as she once again looked down at her hands, now held warmly by the girl in front of her.

"What?" Hermione leaned in to hear the words, and noticed Pansy blushing before she sighed and talked again.

"I told them that you might be interested as well, but that you had more time. And when we looked at the genes, we agreed that Draco should give his to mine and Blaise his to you because that would leave a higher chance of getting one child with blond hair and one with brown, instead of two of one of them." She still didn't dare to look up, as she had felt Hermione stiffen on the couch.

Seconds went by while you could almost hear the two brains working their arses off. Hermione tried to work her way through what her friend had said, and Pansy was trying very hard to figure out what Hermione was thinking.

After a couple of minutes, Pansy was about to get up from the couch, but Hermione held her back.

"Okay, I'm not sure if I want to use that opportunity just yet, and I have to think about this, but I will come with you. When is the appointment?"

Pansy looked at her with a sheepish smile as she answered. "In an hour."

They went together and met Draco there. The whole process was quite simple, although a bit painful, seeing as they couldn't sedate Pansy because of the baby. A big needle was inserted into her belly, then they pointed a wand to the end of it and extracted the genes, which came out all green and glowy like absinthe, and looking like gene spirals. Then they had to do a similar thing on Draco, only they took from his arm, as in an ordinary blood drawing, and then they made the spirals go down the syringe. Pansy would be a bit sore for a couple of days, and could only take in fluids, no food. As they left St.Mungo's, Hermione could see Draco almost glowing and smiling like someone who had just gotten his greatest wish fulfilled.

After a week, all three of them went back to the hospital to check that everything was all right, and it looked like everything was going smoothly. That same day, Hermione got a court date letter, telling her to show up in four weeks from that day. She knew they had to give the letter time enough to get to Ron, and she was actually quite pleased to get a date so soon. Her solicitor had told her that it most likely was not needed to have the college girl as a witness, as he had talked to her under Veritaserum and was going to give the court the memory.

The weeks went by, and both girls became bigger. Hermione thought a lot before she met with Blaise and had a long conversation with him. He wasn't quite sure if he was ready to be a dad himself, and they talked for many hours without coming to any conclusion. So they decided to talk again after the trial was done with. Hermione's apartment became fuller and fuller, as Draco came by every day to check on Pansy and the baby, and Blaise often joined him. Half the evenings the guys ended up on one couch each and the four became more and more familiar with each other and grew even closer. As the court date drew near, Hermione got more and more nervous. Pansy had already been given full custody of her child, which had been an easy affair when Ron didn't show up.

As Hermione walked towards the door in the Ministry of Magic, she felt a not tie next to her baby. She was dead nervous and hoped that Ron would not show up. Pansy walked next to her, holding her hand, and as they opened the door, they both saw a familiar redhead.


	8. The Courtroom

AU: Thanks to Sarah for betaing!

--

Hermione held her breath as the huge doors slowly opened. The person she was looking at was standing too far off for her to see his face, but the red hair was flaming in front of her eyes. She was stunned where she stood. _He actually came._

As she stood staring, the door kept opening, and her horizon widened. Suddenly there were two red heads. Them three. Then it all meshed together and all she saw was her entire in-law family. She counted six. And her heart started beating again when she realized that could mean he hadn't shown up.

She slowly walked into the room, barely feeling Pansy walking beside her, but still needing her support. She looked around the large room, and was grateful that she only had to talk to a judge: there was no Wizengamot. They hadn't expected for there to be, but it was still a relief.

The courtroom was filled with benches set at an angle to the judge's box, reminding her a bit of a courtroom in American movies. Hermione's solicitor was already seated behind one of the benches, and Hermione went to join him. Before she sat down next to Mr. Montoya, she looked over at her family. In between all the red she caught Harry's black mop, and as she looked at them all, everyone was smiling. Even Mrs. Weasley. Charlie was giving her the thumbs up and she couldn't help but smile. And with all the smiles beaming at her, she knew that she would still have them as family even if her name wasn't Weasley anymore. And as she sat down, it hit her. Ron wasn't there. He hadn't shown up.

The trial went on its way. Mr. Montoya laid forth the evidence, Hermione told her story and said she would take Veritaserum if that would convince the judge. As she walked down from the witness chair, she thought about how much the absence of Ron helped her. If he had been there she would have been dead nervous all the way through and maybe not have been able to say what she wanted to. And the fact that he wasn't there and therefore couldn't speak his case, was a huge plus. When the judge asked for a few minutes to decide, she was pretty certain it was going their way, but still the butterflies occupied most of her stomach.

When the judge came back, Hermione held her breath and noticed Mr. Montoya patting her hand. "Hermione Granger Weasley. After looking through what you have told me, and given the fact that the counterpart is absent, I will sign your divorce and I will give you the custody of your future child. I also give you the right to remove Mr. Weasley's genes from your child, as long as there is another man ready to take Mr. Weasley's place."

She swished her wand over the papers in front of her and they lit up for some seconds, then she held them out to Hermione. "Here you go, Ms. Granger."

Hermione vaguely heard the voices of her closest family as she accepted the papers, but they seemed far off. She was ecstatic, but something felt wrong. _It's too easy._

But as she looked at the papers, someone thrust a quill into her hands. She recognized the voice of Mr. Montoya. "You need to sign it."

She put it down on the table, and as she signed it the world came back into focus. Pansy and the Weasleys were waiting for her to come out from the booth with the desks, and as she looked up to their smiling faces, it finally struck her. It was done. She hugged Mr. Montoya, before remembering she wanted to ask him a question.

"Why did the judge tell me that last part, about the male genes?"

He looked over at her while he was packing up the papers. "Ah, that's because she's against the idea of a child without male genes. It's a whole organization that fights against it." He gave her a crocked smile and a goodbye before weaving his way through the small crowd.

Hermione followed him out the booth, and walked right into Pansy's arms and a squeezing hug, as tight as they could get with the jutting bellies. Little tears of joy made their way down her cheeks, and Pansy started stroking her back.

After Hermione hugged everyone and all of the Weasleys promised that she would still be part of the family, they made their way out of the Ministry. Without knowing she was doing it or even knowing why, Hermione kept close to Pansy the whole way. When they were about to Floo home, she made all the Weasleys go first after saying goodbye, and when the last of the redheads had gone through, she almost jumped Pansy again into a hug. Pansy was caught of guard, but hugged the girl back, and she heard Hermione mumble over and over again. "It's over. It's over."


	9. Missing Pansy

AU: Thanks to Sarah for betaing!I have made the discovery that pansy doesn't really have any particular hair colour, except they made her a brunette in the movies. I say she's she blonde, like the Malfoy family.

Pansy's mother had wanted to meet up with her pregnant child for a while, and now that the trial was over, Pansy figured she could leave for her mother's for a long weekend. Every day she was with Hermione was a blessing for her, but it tired her to be with someone you cared for that much, and knowing it wasn't reciprocated. Every time they hugged, Pansy had to hold back, and every night when they went to bed, she just wanted to curl up behind Hermione, even though there would surely not be room. So a weekend off was about time.

Hermione had encouraged her to leave. She wasn't sick of Pansy, but she knew her mum had been trying to see her for a while. Pansy had kept telling her after the trial, and now it was after, so Hermione guessed it was time.

As Pansy disappeared through the Floo, Hermione felt a wave of emptiness. She walked through her apartement, thinking of nothing, and she found it strange how it suddenly seemed cold and huge, when only moments ago she had felt so much at home. That evening, as Hermione laid down beneath the blankets on her bed, she held herself, and the loneliness was almost too much. For the first time in weeks, she cried as she fell asleep.

Hermione had taken a lot of time off work in the last months, and she really didn't feel like staying at home, so on Friday she decided to go to work and start everything that had been delayed. She made Harry have lunch with her, and she could tell he was concerned, even before he asked her.

"Are you all right?"

She gave him a crooked smile, and figured she might as well tell the truth; there was no point in lying. So she shrugged.

"I just miss Pansy."

Harry gave her a strange look, but before she could interpret it, he smiled at her and asked. "When did she leave?"

"Last night." She answered without even thinking it might sound strange.

Harry raised his eyebrows at her. "So, she hasn't even been gone a day, and you already miss her? Isn't that telling you something?"

She looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"Geez, Hermione, you're really dense when it comes to yourself!" He laughed a little, but before she could answer him he got up. "Think about what your body and mind is trying to tell you, and try to figure it out while Pansy is gone. Maybe that will make it clearer. Good luck." And with that, he was gone.

Hermione was absolutely flabbergasted. _What the bloody hell is he talking about?_ She made her way back to the office, trying her best to figure it out, but by the time she left for the day, she was none the wiser. Another evening came and another morning, and by Saturday mid day, Hermione thought she was going mad, both with missing Pansy and trying to figure out what Harry meant.

She still wasn't sure when she woke up Sunday, but it felt like she was on to something and tried to catch it from her own head. And as she though about Pansy coming home, she suddenly felt that much closer to figuring it out. She got up early, cleaned the whole apartment, bought some flowers to decorate and started making dinner. Some minutes before the dinner was finished, she heard a stir in the Floo, and walked into the living room.

Pansy was standing there, brushing off any Floo dust that might have clung to her, and looked up as Hermione walked towards her. They both smiled and met in a crushing hug, Hermione mumbling in Pansy's ear.

"I missed you."

Suddenly Hermione recognised the feeling she had in her stomach. It wasn't hunger. It was fluttering. And then she finally figured it out. She was falling for Pansy.


	10. Revelations

Chapter ten:

3 months, 7 months

Hermione was sitting in her bed the next morning. She was fiddling with her bedspreads, her head elsewhere. When she had discovered her feelings the evening before, she had been a little stunned, but quickly ignored the thought and figured she would think about it later. Through dinner they had talked as usual, though Hermione tried not to smile too much and not sound too happy. When they had finally gone to bed Hermione had been exhausted.

And now she was thinking again. It wasn't the thought of falling for a girl that disturbed her; she had spent too much time around gay people to care about that. It was rather the fact that it was Pansy. They had a great relationship, and she didn't want to destroy anything, and she knew all too well that Pansy was not gay; all her past sex partners proved that. And she couldn't imagine a life without Pansy as a friend; she didn't even want to think about the fact that Pansy would probably move out in a couple of months, if not sooner. Just thinking about Pansy made her heart jump and put a smile on her face. But when she caught the thought, tears of frustration ran from her eyes and she lay down on her stomach on the bed and groaned.

Pansy was sitting on the bed in her room. She was also fiddling with her bedspreads. When she'd come back the evening before she had been so happy to see Hermione. She had missed her, and when Hermione whispered those words in her ear, she had been so happy. But then Hermione had tensed up, and during the dinner all her smiles had seemed forced, and it was clear that Hermione went out of her way not to touch her. Pansy had been thinking about it all night, sleeping very little, and the only answer she could find was that Hermione knew. She knew that Pansy was in love with her. The last couple of hours Pansy had spent thinking it over, trying to figure out what she should do. And for the day, she only had one answer. She would leave early, go and visit Draco and Blaise and talk to them, but if they couldn't help her find any other answer, she would have to move out.

She silently got up and silently went out of her room, down to the living room. She left a note, saying she had left for the day, before she Flooed to the guy's apartment. As she walked out of the fireplace, Draco turned towards her where he was standing making bacon in their open kitchen. The shock on his face was evident, because they always planned their visits, but then he smiled.

"Hi, what's going on?"

Pansy smiled back, but she couldn't hide the sorrow that followed every trace in her face.

"What's wrong?" Draco let go of the spatula he was holding and came towards her, engulfing her in a hug.

"I... I need to talk to you. Is Blaise here?"

"Yeah, he's just taking a shower, he'll be finished in a jiff."

Draco led her back into the kitchen so he could watch the food. "Do you want some breakfast?"

She nodded. "Yes, please."

She set the plates while he finished their breakfast, and just as the eggs were done, Blaise came through the door. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Pansy, then came around the table to give her a hug.

"Hey, what's going on, is everything alright?"

They sat down to eat, and Pansy started talking.

"First, I have to tell you something. Some weeks ago I... well, I fell in love with Hermione."

Neither of the men said anything or made any movement that would suggest that they were surprised. When Pansy didn't say anything more, Draco spoke up.

"That's it? We've known that for a while."

"What??" Pansy looked up in bewilderment. Had she been that obvious?

"Well, it's not very hard to notice for someone who knows you. But don't worry, I don't think anyone else knows." Blaise gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"That's just the problem, I think Hermione found out."

Then she told them about the evening before. They tried to help her figure it out, and as they left for work she was deep in thought trying to work things out.

??

When Hermione finally got up, she was silent and tried to make as little noise as possible. She crept into the kitchen almost looking around the corners when she suddenly saw the note. As she picked it up, she sighed a little, but at the same time she felt a knot tie in her stomach. Something was wrong.

??

When Pansy came back, it was past twelve. When Draco and Blaise came home, they had made dinner together, and the time flew while they were talking. Now she was tiptoeing through the living room to get to her bedroom. As she passed the master bedroom, she peeked in, and watched the sleeping form of Hermione. Her curls were spread out on the pillow and she was curled up on her side. Pansy gave a small sigh before she walked into her own room and closed the door.

??

The morning after found Pansy packing up her things. She hadn't been able to find any other way, and it was with tears in her eyes that she did it. When she heard Hermione get up and start rummaging in the kitchen, she figured it would be the best time to talk to her. She walked out of her room and down the hall, and as she walked into the kitchen, Hermione turned to face Pansy and tensed.

Hermione couldn't stop herself from turning when she heard the footsteps coming closer. She didn't want to show anything, and knew she tensed up. She could see that it hurt Pansy and kicked herself mentally for not being better prepared.

"I need to talk to you." Pansy sounded uncertain, and, for some reason, sad.

"Okay. Is everything all right?" Hermione knew her voice was held back and sounded awkward, but she couldn't help it.

"Yes, I just... I think it's time I move out."

Hermione froze. Out of everything she had expected, this was not it. "What?"

"Well, the trial is over, and you're doing okay, and I don't want to impose on you any more." Pansy had stated fidgeting with the air between her hands.

"But... but... No! You don't impose on me, I want you to stay." Hermione felt empty inside, despite the growing child inside her.

Pansy seemed a little shocked, but she shook her head. "No, it's time for me to leave, I..." She trailed off, and looked down at the floor.

Hermione's brain was working overtime. How to make Pansy stay? And suddenly it hit her. There was only one way, because she had the feeling that if Pansy left now, she would lose her as a friend, and she'd rather that Pansy knew and left, than just leaving. So she put down the food she had been holding on the counter and walked towards her friend who was still looking down at the floor.

Her heart was in her throat, and she took a hold of Pansy's face with both hands. "Please don't leave."

And then she kissed her.


	11. Happiness

Chapter eleven: Happiness...

"_Please don't leave." _

_And then she kissed her._

The hands on her cheeks were radiating warmth and Pansy's world suddenly started going in slow motion as the warm lips met her own. The kiss was slow and sweet and careful, and took her by surprise. It took her some seconds too catch up, but when she did, she raised her hands to take a hold of the brunette's face, and started kissing her back. She could feel Hermione's surprise in the kiss, but by then they both needed to come up for air and Pansy broke off the kiss. Pansy leaned her forehead against the Hermione's, a little smile gracing Pansy's lips before she leaned in and pecked Hermione on the lips.

Hermione's cheeks felt numb. Pansy's hands were still holding her face, and Hermione felt just as unable to remove her hands from the blonde. Her head was still trying to wrap around the fact that Pansy had actually kissed her back. And then kissed her again. And now she was wearing a huge smile.

Pansy was sure she was dreaming. Hermione had kissed her. Actually kissed her. In no way did she deserve to be this happy. She couldn't help but smile.

"I..." Hermione had no idea what to say, she just felt the need to break the silence.

But before she could say anything more, Pansy stopped her by holding up two fingers on Hermione's lips and making a small hushing noise. Hermione's hands had fallen down on Pansy's shoulders, and Pansy's one remaining hand had a soft grip in Hermione's curls.

Neither had any idea how long they stood there just looking at each other, but when Hermione started feeling numb in her legs, she nodded her head against the living room, took Pansy's hand and led her to the couch where they sat down, still holding hands. Staring straight ahead, Hermione picked up all her Gryffindor courage and plunged in.

"When you left on Thursday, I missed you the moment you were gone, and by Friday I was miserable. I couldn't understand what was going on, and then I met with Harry. He made me realise that there was something I needed to figure out, and then when you turned up on Sunday and I hugged you, I suddenly realised that I was falling for you." Her voice had become weaker and weaker through her speech, and by the end she was looking at the floor.

There were an overwhelming silence before Pansy came up with any kind of answer. She was also staring straight ahead as she was uncertain if she would be able to say anything looking into those big eyes. Their hands had become interwoven, and one of Hermione's fingers was stroking Pansy's hand.

"I've known since the morning after we visited the Weasleys. I couldn't believe what was happening, but after a few days, I took it for what it was and enjoyed the time I had with you. I never thought in a million years that you could ever feel the same, so I kept silent. It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. I never wanted to move, but I figured you had found out when you started acting strange when I came back."

Hermione finally dared look at her friend, and what she saw shocked her. Pansy was fighting against tears. Hermione had never seen Pansy cry, not even after the battle, and the fact that she could make Pansy cry was mind blowing. Out of pure instinct she reached out and pulled Pansy into a lop-sided hug. Pansy leaned on her and hugged fiercely back, as to hide the small tears that had escaped her eyes. After a minute or so, Pansy pulled back and discreetly dried her eyes with her hand, whilst mumbling a barley audible "I'm sorry".

"I... I really don't know what to say." Hermione kept a firm grip of Pansy's other hand. Suddenly it was like she understood something. "That morning! When you made breakfast that first day... That's what you were talking about!" She waited as if she wanted an answer, but when Pansy didn't say anything and didn't look up, she started getting nervous and started babbling. "I've been living too much in my own world...How could I be so blind, even to my own feelings, geez I _am_ dense sometimes."

At this Pansy made sort of a snort. "Yeah, right, Hermione Granger dense. Now I've heard it all." A small smile touched her lips and she looked up, looking at Hermione out of the corner of her eye with a crooked smile. Suddenly it seemed like she had caught something Hermione said before. "Which feelings?"

At the unusually direct approach from Pansy, Hermione was caught off guard and blurted it out. "For you." When she realised that may not have been as explanatory said out loud as it was in her head, she sighed and added with a soft voice. "I'm falling in love with you."

Nothing in the world could have stopped Pansy's frantically beating heart at that moment. A huge smiled filled her face. "About time." Then she leaned forward an caught Hermione in another kiss.

When afternoon came, the couple were again sitting on the couch. They had both taken the day off, and used it to figure out their relationship. Neither wanted to stay as just friends, so an hour after their first kiss they were officially a couple, although no one found out until some hours later. They agreed to stay in their own rooms, but Pansy would not move out. They talked a lot about the babies, and everything that followed, but felt it was to early to decide anything. When they sat down on the couch again hours later, they had just eaten dinner.

They were in the middle of an unimportant conversation when the Floo stirred and Draco and Blaise came through. The men stopped in their tracks, and when they noticed the two women on the couch holding hands, two pair of eyebrows flew up.

"Ehh... we came to help you move. Remember?" Draco looked at Pansy as if she had been a bad girl or something, but the little glint in his eye told her that he knew something was up.

"Well, it turns out I don't have to move. Hermione seems to want to keep me here." She sounded extremely cheerful, and suddenly she leaned in and captured Hermione in a chaste kiss.

At the shock and embarrassment that was very obvious by Hermione's red cheeks, both the men started laughing, and soon Pansy joined them. Hermione tried to hide her ever more blushing face into the couch pillow. As the men laughed on, Pansy put a finger under Hermione's chin and lifted it up. In a continuation of her last line, she spoke so only Hermione could hear. "And I am very happy that she does."


	12. Gone

For the last three weeks, Pansy felt as if she had been walking on clouds. When she had come back to school on Tuesday, her classmates almost laughed at her smile, but she couldn't care less. She had gone to sleep the night before with a kiss from the girl she loved on her lips, and she had got another one as she left for school. The weeks blissfully continued in the same fashion; waking up, kissing Hermione, eating breakfast, kissing Hermione, school, home, kissing Hermione, making dinner together and then eating together and then doing some homework while Hermione did some work stuff or simply lounging on the couch, all with a lot of kissing in between. In the weekends they would do whatever, or just nothing at all. They had progressed quite a bit when it came to intimacy, although the jutting bellies didn't exactly help.

Today was Friday, and Pansy was on her way home. She was looking forward to a weekend of rest, just being with Hermione and relaxing. She was also quite excited; Hermione had been at the doctor's today with Blaise and had finally inserted the genes. Pansy had wanted to come, but her class had a project that was due the same day and Hermione had insisted that she was fine with Blaise.

As she made her way into the apartment and replaced the locking charms, she felt the emptiness of the apartment even before she had been through any rooms. Lately, she had been able to sense Hermione's presence, and she was most certainly not here. Pansy found it a bit strange, seeing as the appointment had been in the morning and she had taken the day off work, but maybe she had just joined Blaise for lunch, it was only two o'clock. She sat down with some school stuff and started working.

Two hours later, she became a bit nervous. She decided she could check with Blaise and Draco - Hermione was probably there - and walked over too the Floo. As she called out their place, she spun and was soon standing on the familiar green carpet. Two very surprised men looked up at her, in the middle of dinner.

"Hi, I was just wondering... is Hermione here?" When she saw the most obvious, that her girlfriend wasn't eating dinner with her friends, her voice had started shaking a bit, and she felt a knot tie in her stomach.

"Why? Did you guys have a fight or something?" Draco smirked at her whilst Blaise grinned like a madman.

"No. Just please, answer me."

Pansy figured they must have heard some desperation in her voice as both faces grew serious and Blaise got up and walked towards her.

"No, she's not here. I haven't seen her since we said goodbye at the hospital." The question in his eyes evolved to worry when Pansy's eyes grew big and she started pacing.

"Crap crap crap...."

By this time, both men were standing next to her and looking a bit scared. "What's wrong?" Pansy couldn't make out who said it in her worry.

"She hasn't come back yet; there was no one home. She would leave a note or something if she had gone somewhere."

"Maybe she's just at Potter's place and forgot the time? Have you checked there?" Blaise's words made hope flare in Pansy's eyes and relief flooded her. She was with Harry. Of course.

"No, I haven't. She's there, of course. I'll go there now." She turned around towards the fireplace and took a handful of Floo powder.

"Come back and tell us when you find her, will you?" She gave a nod and called out Harry's apartment, and again spun.

Harry and Charlie were just cleaning up their dinner, and the second time that day, two very surprised faces looked up at Pansy. She just smiled at them, and even though she _knew _ Hermione had to be there, the little knot still resided in her stomach. Harry and Charlie had been told of Hermione's and her relationship a few days after they became a couple, and both had actually been a bit relieved, mostly because they had seen Hermione's feelings long before she did. The two men didn't exactly live together, but usually stayed over with each other.

"Hi, I where just wondering if Hermione was here or if you've seen her?"

"Why, did you have a fight?" If it had been any other situation she would have laughed at the fact that Draco's and Harry's thought were so similar. And the concern Harry showed didn't exactly invite to a laugh. At the panic in Pansy's eyes, he answered.

"Sorry, we haven't seen her since yesterday. Wasn't she supposed to be at the doctor's today?"

"Yes, and she was, but she hasn't come home yet, and I'm getting more and more nervous. She would have left me a note, but there was nothing when I came home." Pansy could feel the knot growing in the pit of her stomach and the panic arise again.

"What? Have you talked with Zabini, weren't they supposed to go together?" Harry, Draco and Blaise had all reconciled, but neither became as good friends as to call each other by first names.

"I just came from there, Blaise hasn't seen her since he Flooed from the hospital." Pansy felt the panic overtake her voice and she started shaking, keeping in the tears that she felt building up.

Charlie lightly touched her shoulder. "I will check with the rest of my family, you stay here." Then he went to the Floo and where gone.

Harry walked over to Pansy and enveloped her in a surprising hug. Pansy hadn't grown up with a lot of hugging, and she was still getting used to Hermione hugging her all the time, but for once a hug from anyone else didn't feel awkward, but rather quite comforting. Suddenly her cheeks were wet with tears, a side effect of hugging when sad that she hadn't gotten used to yet, and she tried her best to wipe them with the back of her hand without Harry noticing. Something he, of course, did.

They hugged for half a minute, Harry making soothing noises, before they let go, and Pansy collapsed in the chair while Harry sat down on the couch.

"I... I just don't know what to do if something has happened to her." She felt the tears coming on again, and started blinking like mad.

"She will be fine; Hermione is tough, she can stand on her own." Even though he said this with as though he believed it, he was getting nervous too, and as Charlie flooed in again, he sprang up from the couch. Pansy did the same next to him, and they both looked at the redhead with questions in their eyes. But they were disappointed when he shook his head sadly. Pansy started shaking again, and collapsed against the chair once again.

Harry was thinking hard. When they had been searching for the Horcruxes together, they had learned plenty of spells that were very unusual, and one of them were used to find certain witches or wizards. Or rather, it found their wand. He got up and drew his own wand, concentration on casting the spell. When he looked up for a split second, he was met with confused stares.

"I know a spell we can cast; it finds a witch or wizard's wand, that way we may find her."

Pansy sat up and Charlie smiled hopefully as Harry cast the spell he hadn't used in years. The end of his wand lit up, and he grabbed Pansy's hand. "Sorry, Charlie, I can only Apparate with one person." He let the wand lead them and Disapparated.

They turned up inside the Hospital, right by the fire places. Pansy was looking around to see where Hermione could possibly be, and Harry looked confused. He mumbled something to himself as he took a step forward and stepped on something. As he bent down to retrieve it, he felt a growing fear, and his fears were confirmed when he looked at the item he would know anywhere; Hermione's wand.

?*?*?*?*?

Hermione said goodbye to Blaise as he flooed out, and was about to take a handful Floo powder when she heard someone call her name. She didn't recognise the voice, but it came from a wizard standing in front of another fireplace. As she closed in on the person, she felt there was something familiar about him, but at that moment she heard him utter a spell, and everything went black.

She woke, with no idea what time it was, and no idea where she was. She felt a little bruised and praised whatever protocol which made the mediwitch put a cushioning and general protecting spells on her stomach after the little operation. The room was dark, and as she laid there she tried to think of anyone who help a grudge against her; all the known Death Eaters were either dead or in Azkaban, and she didn't know of anyone else she could have wronged.

She tried getting up, and was able to sit up, but didn't have enough energy left to get further up. She tried finding her wand, but became a little panicked when she realised she had lost it.

Suddenly a door of some kind opened and a person came in to the room. Through the little light of the door she could see it was a man, presumably the wizard from the hospital. He closed the door, and turned a little light bulb on, and before Hermione knew what was happening, she received a blow to the stomach by a shooed foot. She groaned and curled up, trying to protect her stomach best as possible. As she received another one, she rolled and got a glimpse of the man. Suddenly her fears tripled. The wizard in front of her was none other then her ex-husband, Ron Weasley.


	13. Madness

WARNING: This chapter contains EXTREME VIOLENCE. If you do not wish to read, but want to know what happens, leave me a comment, and I will tell you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was lying curled up on the cold stone floor. Dried tears were mixing in with new ones as she moved and felt another sore spot. Her whole body felt like it had been crusio'ed for days, even though every bruise and wound was made the muggle way.

When Ron first had come into the room, he had kicked her several times, all of them aiming for her belly. She had tried to protect it, and in the process bruised her arms. Then he had left her alone for a while, she didn't know how long, but at least he had left her something to eat and drink.

Just when she had started feeling a little better, he had shown up again. She had curled her arms around her belly again, in defence of the defenceless child inside her. But the kicks didn't come. When she looked up, Ron was kneeling next to her, looking at her with curious eyes, suddenly starting to poke her stomach. She cringed away, but he just kept poking lightly, as he was checking something. Then he drew out his wand, and she became petrified again. But he merely cast a pregnancy testing spell over her stomach, and the same glow she had seen all those weeks ago appeared again. Then he sighed and got up from the floor, leaving her without a word.

Hours had gone by, and then she had finally fallen asleep. She had been woken by the clang of the large door closing, and squinted up at Ron as he walked up to her. Her arms were still wrapped around her belly, and when he was standing next to her again, she could see he was holding something in his hands. Her eyes widened when she saw what it was. A Beater's bat. He sighed again, like it was something he really didn't want to do, and then he swung the bat. He hit her right in the chest, pushing the air out of her. As he positioned himself again, he hit her in her lower belly, and she moaned. She knew his strength and knew he wasn't giving it his all yet. After five or six hits and he still only had gotten small groans out of her, he seemed to make up his mind and swung with all his force. As the bat hit her in the arms still holding her belly, she could literally feel the arm breaking, and screamed out. But he just kept hitting, and she couldn't help but scream again and again. After a while he didn't really seem to aim the blows anymore, and started hitting her legs and back as well. When he finally lowered the bat, he was sweating and breathing heavily. Hermione had passed out from the pain a while ago, but whimpered quietly. Ron huffed a few times and left the room.

Hours later, Hermione woke, more afraid than ever and only hoping that he would stop soon; she knew it could get a lot worse. She just hoped she and the baby would get out of it alive.

?*?*?*?*?

Pansy was frantic. Three days had passed, and Hermione was still missing. When they couldn't find her that first day, they went to the Ministry, who first told them to wait 48 hours, but when Harry stepped forward and showed them Hermione's wand, they seemed to change their minds. That was two days ago, and they were still coming up short. Pansy felt like she had spent more time at the Ministry then at home, and Harry was with her every time. The Weasleys and Draco and Blaise often showed up, and like Pansy, Mrs. Weasley had been crying a lot in the waiting area; Hermione was still like one of her own.

Pansy knew the Aurors had done a good job, some of them even knew Hermione personally, her picture had even been in the _Daily Prophet_. But there were still no clues, and Pansy felt her nervousness affect the pregnancy. She didn't want to give birth before Hermione came back, and tried to calm herself down, but so far it hadn't worked.

?*?*?*?*?

Hermione woke up from one of her restless slumbers, and as one of her hands fell down on the floor, she noticed there was something sticky there. As she lifted the fingers in front of her face, the smell of the dark red substance hit her. _Blood. _She was lying in her own blood. She hadn't even been aware that she was bleeding, and tried to find out where. As her hands travelled down her body, she felt all the bruises and scrapes, and found several small cuts that were bleeding. The blood in front of her appeared to have come from a cut in her upper arm.

Suddenly the door opened again, and Ron stepped in. Hermione curled up again and groaned as her body hurt. Ron looked down at the blood almost with worry, but then he sat down, and again started prodding her stomach, and again casting the pregnancy test. It glowed again in the familiar way, and he sighed as he got up. Just as he was about to walk out, Hermione was able to croak out.

"Why?" Her voice was raspy after all the screaming and she had barely whispered it, but in the silent cellar, it seemed loud enough, as Ron stopped and turned to her again.

He walked towards her and got down on his knees in front of her, ignoring the blood. He then took hold of her chin before he answered."But love, haven't you figured out that yet? And they say you're so smart." Then he shook his head a little, and as he wiped her face for tears, he continued, "Everything was fine with us before that baby came along. We lived a happy life. I am just trying to get that back for us, and to do that, I need to get rid of this baby. I read somewhere, yes I read," he smiled at how she would have answered him months ago, "that if mother and baby go through an accident or are strongly hurt, then the baby would release itself from the womb and die. I am just trying to get happiness for us both." He smiled at her, before getting up and leaving.

Hermione's eyes were wide open. He had gone stark, raving mad. She started to understand that she needed to get out of there on her own accord, and knew it wouldn't be easy. Just as she started trying to figure out what to do, he came back in, his wand ready.

"Know that this will pain me more than you." Then he aimed his wand at her, and her eyes widened and she curled up again.

"_Crucio"_


	14. Happenings

AN: Okay, here comes a long one, hope you enjoy and review:P Thanks to Sarah for betaing!

Hermione's senses were screaming. She had been Crucioed during the war, several times actually, but it was nothing compared to this. She was being Crucioed by a friend, by a man she once loved, and even though he was completely and utterly mad, it was being done with love. And that was much, much worse. As the pain took over every coherent thought, she blacked out and could remember no more.

Ron Weasley was standing over his love, still casting the hated Crucio at her. He didn't like doing it, not at all, but if that was what it took to bring his love and life back, he was willing to be the one sacrificing himself. Her body kept having spasms, now blacked out and unaware. He knew she understood. Of course she did. She knew he loved her. He had told her that enough times, even though half of those times probably were lies. But he was doing this for them, and she would understand that.

He needed to find her wand. He hadn't taken it from her, she had simply dropped it when he found her. He never meant for her to not have a wand. This harsh conditions were merely to remove the problem. She knew that. But she was crying, and he wasn't really sure why. So he had figured he needed to get her wand back to her; maybe that was why she was so sad. He would have been sad too, if he lost his wand.

He lifted the curse and saw her body relaxing against the cold, hard ground. He longed to make it more comfortable for her, but knew it had to be that way for it to go away. As he left the room, he uttered a spell he hadn't done in years, and soon the building was empty save for a broken-down woman and her half grown baby.

?*?*?*?*?*?

Pansy sat down on the couch in Hermione's apartment with a heavy sigh. It was Monday, and still no sign of her girlfriend anywhere. The day before, the Aurors had given her back Hermione's wand, as they had done what they could with it. She sighed again as she looked over at the mantel where she had put it, and where her eyes had strayed several times already. But this time something was different. She scrunched her eyes as she looked at it. Something was off. As she approached it, she noticed the lack of magic around it. The wand seemed like a piece of wood. She picked it up and knew at once that this was not Hermione's wand, even though it looked the same. She knew that if anyone had exchanged the wands, they had to have been in the apartment, and if she was lucky, that person had Apparated, leaving a trace of magic behind. She nervously cast the spell to find the magical residue that would be left behind, and gasped in shock as she found the trace. Ronald Weasley.

-

Harry looked at her in shock. "What? Can you repeat that?"

Pansy growled before repeating what she'd just said. "Ron Weasley has been at the apartment and took Hermione's wand."

Draco, Blaise, Harry and George were standing around her at the Ministry. They had met up there a couple of times each day to see if there were any news, the four of them and someone from the Weasley family. Two faces looked at her in pent up anger, one in outrage, and one in pure shock.

"I knew he was a bloody idiot, but I wasn't aware that he was a kidnapper as well." Draco's deep voice was almost growling.

"I can't believe this. Why would he do this?" Harry didn't seem able to get out of the initial shock. "And even more, why would he get her wand? That's just stupid."

The three former Slytherins looked at him as to say "Duh!"

Suddenly George started mumbling and growling under his breath, words such as 'beat' 'death' and 'end' audible in between. Then he looked up at them. "I have to go. I have to tell my whole family about my little brother, who by the way has been home several times." His voice was hard and he cleansing his jaw. Then he turned to the Floo, and seconds later he was gone. Behind him stood four people, all in shock.

?*?*?*?*?

Hermione's friends was not the only one's in shock. Hermione looked up at her ex husband who was standing in front of her. With her wand. Giving it to her. And she actually had to replay in her head what he had said before she even dared to take it.

_He had come in the door, and as usual, she had cringed and curled up. Her body was exhausted, and her nerving endings was still on fire. He had walked up to her with a wand, that she soon recognised to be her own, but instead of cursing her with it, he simply offered it to her. _

"_Hi, here you go. Sorry I couldn't get it sooner, I had some stuff I had to do." _Yeah, like hitting and cursing me and going mad in between. _Her thoughts were angry, and she only wished she dared to say it out loud. _

"_I know how it feels to not have your wand, and I wouldn't wish that upon anybody, least of all you, so here you go."_

And now she finally dared to reach forward and take it. As her hand closed around the handle, she was sure something would happen, but nothing did. Ron easily let go of it, and smiled at her. She pulled back her hand, still looking at him to see what he would do. She knew she didn't have enough strength to incapacitate him in any way, so she simply lay there. He smiled at her, then gave her a wink, and then walked away. She noticed when he closed the door, that he didn't lock it, and she figured that maybe she could get out of here.

She waited until she was sure he was gone before she sat up. It was a lot of pain, but she bit her teeth together, and scooted up against the wall. As she looked at herself, she realised that she had more injuries than she thought, and sighed just at the though of having to get up. She started healing the smaller cuts, closed up wounds and such, and as she went, she actually did feel a little better. Before she tried to stand, she did a diagnostic check on the baby, and everything seemed al right, even though she had no idea how. Finally, she was able to stand up, although supported by the wall. She gathered all her will, thought of home, and tried to Disapparate. Nothing happened. She wasn't really that surprised that he had put up anti-Appartion wards. Although he was mad, it didn't mean he didn't know what he was doing. He would probably excuse the wards, saying that he didn't want anyone to take her away or something.

She started walking through the room, supporting her weight on the wall. The room was a rectangular one, not very large, and without any furniture except the mattress she had been sleeping on. As she finally made it to the door, she barely managed to open it a little, as it was an iron door and extremely heavy. She peeked out, looking into a corridor of sorts. She managed to squeeze herself through the opening, although she suddenly felt every bruise and cut so much more. When she was through, she leaned her back against the wall and breathed heavily. It was tiresome walking the way she did, but she didn't have enough energy to walk on her own.

She looked out in the corridor. It was also dark, nothing on the walls, and the only thing that made it look different was the light at the end of it. She started stumbling, forward again, hands on the wall, making for the light. As she got closer, she noticed there was a stair at the end of it, one she already dreaded to go up. Suddenly it hit her that this probably was a bomb shelter, left from the war.

The stairs loomed in front of her. There were ten, maybe twelve steps, and she sighed at she forced her legs to work with her. It went slowly, and she was almost at the top when she heard someone coming. She only had three steps left, but he was too close, and she felt herself starting to panic. As she heard the door creak open, she held her breath, and almost laughed when the cat sneaked in. Her heart was beating against her rib cage, and she shook her head before she continued on the stairs. She wanted to get out of there before he came back, and lifted her legs as quickly as she could in agony. She didn't want to make any sound, and bit down on her tongue to hold it in, and she faintly noticed the taste of blood.

Finally, she was standing next to the door, and she leaned her head against it before she peeked out. The light hit her at once, and for a while she was almost blind. As her eyes got used to the light, she realised there was something familiar about the place she was in. She looked around to see if someone was there, and as she walked out into the cold December weather, she remembered her torn up clothes. As she stood outside, she looked around, trying to figure out why she knew the place. And suddenly, a house in a distance on the left got her attention. She squinted her eyes, and when she recognised it, she was in utter shock. It was the Burrow! He had actually kept her here, right next to his family.

She felt the anger rising again, giving her enough energy to Disapparate. She thought of home, and recognised the twisting feeling of the Apparition just before she could feel all the wounds she had heeled open up again. As she barely recognised her own living room, she felt the world swirl, and then she fainted.

?*?*?*?*?

George Floo'ed in to the Burrow, anger coming off him in waves. He had known his brother was a twit, but this... He couldn't even find words.

Just as he was about to search the house for his little brother, that exact person stepped out of the Floo. Ron looked up at him as he stepped out of the fireplace and went over to the couch and sat down.

"Hi, George, how is everything?" George just scowled at him, before raising his wand, pointing it at his brothers chest.

Ron's eyes widened. "What the..." he was cut off as the Floo stirred again, three times almost at the same time, and three very angry men stepped out of the fireplace. No one even had the chance to say anything before Blaise was at Ron's side, took a grip on his sweater and lifted him up. "Where is she?" His voice sounded like death itself was standing in front of the red head.

"I... what the hell! Get your hands off me! George, do something!" Ron was fighting with the dark man, but by now Harry and Draco had joined Blaise, with their wands pointed straight at Ron's chest.

"Oh, I'm going to do something all right, if you don't tell me right now what you have done to Hermione." Ron's eyes widened at her name, and Harry took his chance. "Legilimens!"

Several seconds went by whilst Blaise held Ron up, forcing him to keep eye contact. Then suddenly Harry staggered back, and Blaise let go of Ron, pointing his wand at him instead. Harry just gave them a nod, and looked at Ron. "Up."

Ron got up, the shock and surprise evident on his face. Harry started walking in front of them, and the three others kept their wands aimed at the fourth one, pushing him to walk in front of them. They went out the back door, walked for about five minutes towards the bunker in sight. The closer they got, the more scared Ron became, and he started mumbling things like 'for her own good'. When George realised where they were walking, he almost hexed his brother at once.

"You keep her here?? At the Burrow's old bomb room? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

They pushed him inside and down the stairs, walking straight to the iron door. Harry used his wand to push it up, and walked into the dark room. He cast an Lumos and looked around. Then he walked up to where Hermione had been lying, her blood still left behind.

Harry turned around to his so-called friend. "What the hell did you do to her??!!"

Ron seemed shocked at the fact that there was no one there, and looked around. Harry turned towards the blood again, and noticed that there were smudges leading to the wall. He held his wand against it, and followed the blood trail; he could clearly see that it had been her hand on the wall. As he followed the trail outside the door, the others followed, still with Ron in front of them. They followed the trail all the way out again, and as it disappeared in the snow, Harry stopped.

"What did you do to her?" Harry looked over at his ex-best friend, and when there was no answer, Harry punched him in the face. Ron fell over, and the others saw the chance of doing the same, and he received some very angry blows. Suddenly a Patronus appeared, one neither of them recognised, giving them the message that Hermione was in her apartment, hurt, and they needed to come. The Apparation wards had been opened to them. George turned to his brother to take him to the Ministry, but just as he had him in his vision again, Ron Disapparated. They stood there for ten more seconds, looking a bit surprised and uncertain about what to do, before suddenly, as an agreement, all four Disapparated at once.

?*?*?*?*?

Pansy was left in the Ministry, still somewhat shocked, but slowly getting herself together. She thought about following the boys, but knew that with the pregnancy, there really wasn't much she could do. So she made her way to the Floo, and went home to the apartment.

As she stepped out on the carpet, she felt tiredness flooding her, and she staggered her way to the couch. Just as she was about to sit down, she noticed something strange on the floor behind it, and took a step to the side to see.

Lying on the floor was a bloody heap of clothes. As Pansy looked at it, she suddenly realised that on one side there was a resemblance to hair, and when she recognised the hair, she cried out and knelt down next to her. She carefully turned the unconscious girl around, laying Hermione's head in her lap, and seeing the cuts in her face, Pansy started crying. She rocked to and fro whilst crying and murmuring her girlfriend's name. Suddenly she realised that she needed to do something; get Hermione to a hospital, but she knew there was no way she would be able to do it on her own, and sent her Patronus with a message to Draco. When she saw the creature coming out of her wand, she almost laughed at it; it had changed.

A couple of minutes went whilst Pansy stroked Hermione's hair and made soothing noises; they were probably more for herself than for the unconscious girl.

Suddenly there was four cracks of Apparition, and she was surrounded by four boys, all trying to make sure Hermione was okay. Pansy forcefully pushed them away.

"No, she's not okay, all right. She was here when I came, and has been unconscious since the moment I saw her. If you had seen a little closer, you would have noticed that she is bleeding like hell, and we need to get her to 's." Pansy yelled at them through tears, and couldn't for the life of her stop them from flowing.

Careful hands lifted Hermione from her grip, and Blaise took a hold of her hands and pulled her up. Pansy watched while the three other boys got Hermione in the Floo, Harry Flooing with her as only two could Floo together. Draco and George hurriedly Flooed through, and Blaise helped Pansy through, holding her up the whole time. As they entered 's, three Healers had all ready started looking at Hermione, and as they carried her away in a hurry, Pansy blindly followed, supported between Blaise and Draco. The healers had removed Hermione's torn up outer clothes, and as Pansy looked over at the broken body of her girlfriend, her sobs came back in full strength. They stopped outside the room Hermione had been taken into, knowing they couldn't follow.

Suddenly Pansy felt an intense pain in her abdomen and doubled over, screaming out. Draco and Blaise gasped next to her and called for a Healer as she felt the pain increase. _No! Not the baby!" _Then suddenly the world started to blur, and everything went black.


	15. The Hospital

AU: thanks to my great beta Sarah, don't know what I would have done without you:D

The Hospital

As Pansy slowly woke up, she looked around and realised she was lying in a hospital bed. She felt a hand holding her own and looked to the side to see Draco sitting in a chair next to the bed, looking at her with a careful smile.

"Hi." Her voice was low and full of sleep, and she cleared her throat.

"Hi, welcome back." Draco squeezed her hand, and gave her a crooked smile.

Suddenly everything that happened crashed down on Pansy, and she sat up in panic. "Hermione, where is she? Is she okay? Alive? The baby? _Our _baby?"

Draco pushed her down to the pillows again. "Hey, you need to calm down, okay?" She nodded but he could still see the panic in her eyes, and he sighed. "Hermione is still in surgery; she was badly hurt, and they are still working on her. We don't know anything yet. You have been out for about four hours, and the doctors said you passed out of panic and stress and that you need to relax. I don't know anything about Hermione's baby yet, but ours is doing fine. You have been ordered bed rest until the end of the pregnancy."

Pansy visibly calmed down after hearing this and nodded her head in understanding. "Where's Blaise?"

Draco sighed again. "He's waiting outside the operating room in case there is something new. As he is the 'father' of the baby, he's the only one who is privy to information about Hermione's state."

Pansy growled a little at this. She started to sit up, moving her legs so they could hang over the edge of the bed, before she was stopped by Draco's hands again.

"No, no, no! Where do you think you're going?" He pushed her torso a little before holding on to her legs.

She looked at him like he was crazy, and answered as if it was obvious. "I'm going to see Hermione, to sit with Blaise."

"Oh, no you're not. You are supposed to on bed rest, and you are not leaving this bed for any other reason that using the loo or going home."

"What?? But what about Hermione?" She started looking around, as if looking for a way out behind Draco's back.

"Blaise will tell us when they know something, and he promised he would try to get the two of you a double room. Apparently it's a slow week." The sarcasm at the end was obvious that Pansy snorted.

"Fine, I'll stay. But as soon as something happens, I want to know!"

They waited for what Pansy was sure was at least four hours, when in truth it was only two, where they talked and Pansy worried. Every time the door moved, Pansy looked up, and every time it was someone else. When she heard the door again, she almost didn't bother look up, but when she did, and saw the tired face of Blaise, she gasped and woke up the slumbering Draco. The latter looked around a little confused before he spotted his boyfriend, rose and went over to gather him in a hug.

After a while just standing there and Pansy looking panicked, Draco asked loud enough for her to hear. "Is there any news?"

Blaise sighed, but nodded, and pulled away from the hug. He rubbed his face a few times, before he put his hands in his pockets and stared off into space. "They have been working on her for hours, I was just in to talk to her doctor. Her whole body was bruised, and they found indication that most of them came from either a shoe or a Beater's bat." At Pansy's half scream and Draco's obvious surprise and disgust, Blaise took a break. He knew this was bad, and that there would be worse to come, and he sighed again before he continued. "Most were placed on her arms, lower belly and legs. One of her arms were broken. They also had to treat her for..." He stopped again and put his hands to his face. He hated to have to tell them this. To tell the girlfriend and friend about the injuries the girl had gotten from her ex-husband. He kept his hands over his face when he continued. "They had to treat her for the Crucatius curse."

From behind his hands he could hear two gasps of horror, and clearly recognised Pansy's crying, which he had only hear once before in his life. He removed his hands, and met Draco's eyes with concern as his boyfriend flickered from anger to sadness. Blaise enveloped Draco in a hug, and the latter clung to him.

All three of them stood in silence for some minutes, working through their own thoughts. Pansy's tears were still trickling down her chin, but she didn't make a single sound. As she thought about her girlfriend, she pictured the smile that the girl had given her every morning before she had been taken, and then the picture of her broken body made it through her images. Suddenly it hit her. "Wait. Is she going to be okay?" She looked at Blaise, begging him with her eyes to give her good news.

Over Draco's shoulder, Blaise looked at her with a sad smile, reading all the hope in his best friend's eyes. "Yes. Eventually she will be okay. They managed to heal everything, although she will still have some after affects of the curse. She's still sleeping, but it's a natural sleep, and once she wakes up, we can see her." As the relief showed on Pansy's face, he smiled at her again, a tired smile this time. "They don't know if the baby will be okay, they have to wait until she wakes up to examine it."

The brave smile he held wavered a little, and he could feel himself deflate. It had been so hard to wait for someone to tell him what was going on, and when he finally got to see her, she looked utterly broken. He was scared shitless that the baby wouldn't survive, not just because of himself, but because she would break if the child died. The conversations they had had made him really want this child. In the fear of losing what he never really had, he felt a tear making it's way down his cheek. Absent-mindedly he noticed Draco tighten his hold on Blaise, and the darker man couldn't thank whoever gave him Draco enough. He knew he didn't say it much, neither of them did, but he couldn't have loved the man in his arms any more than he all ready did. Draco was his rock, his safe haven, his everything. Until a week or so ago, when he decided he wanted the responsibility for the child he was now scared of losing, and his everything had expanded. He tightened the hug even more, leaning his head in so that his lips were at Draco's ear, before saying gruffly "I love you". He could fell the surprise in Draco as he tensed a millisecond and took in the words, before Blaise received a kiss at the neck and a voice with all the compassion in the world. "I love you too."

Fifteen minutes later they had acquired a wheelchair for Pansy, as both boys refused to let her walk to Hermione's room. They didn't know how long she would sleep, but wanted to be waiting for her when she woke up. Someone had already moved Hermione to the room that Draco had set up for them, with two beds in it so that Pansy could stay in the same room. The chosen room wasn't far away, and soon they were standing outside the room, getting their identities checked by the Auror outside. It was common to have a guard outside in the case of kidnap victims, and seeing as it was Hermione Granger, the security was tight. As they had all ready left their wands when they got to the hospital, they were being checked for any kinds of glamour. After ten minutes, they were finally able to enter the room. Both Pansy and Draco gasping as they noticed Hermione.

She was sleeping, her face and sleep seemingly peaceful, but they all noticed the small twitches her hands and feet made, and how her face puckered into small frowns. Her left hand was in a cast, the skin they could see above the hospital gown looked sore and irritated. They were rather glad they couldn't see any more at the time, and Draco silently pushed Pansy's wheelchair forward again whilst Blaise walked next to him. As they reached the bed, Pansy took her girlfriend's hand, silently weeping for each twitch. They seemed less when she felt them, but it was probably a figment of her imagination. Blaise walked up to Hermione on the other side of the bed and stroked her hair.

"They told me that we just had to wait a few days for the twitches to subside, but that human contact usually helped a little." Blaise picked up Hermione's other hand whilst he continued to stroke her hair, and as if to show him right, the twitches lessened and became less frequent.

Draco walked up next to Pansy and simply put a hand on the sleeping girl's shoulder. Again they felt the twitches lessening and Pansy sighed and put her head on the girls stomach whilst still stroking her hand, and looked up towards her face.

They all stayed like that for a while, watching over the sleeping girl. But as Pansy hadn't exactly been able to sleep that much the last days, she soon dozed off. When Draco noticed her breathing slowing down, he carefully lifted her from the wheelchair and put her under the covers of the other bed. He pulled the beds close so that they still could hold hands. Blaise helped him with the bed, and they went to the other side of the bed, one taking Hermione's hand, the other replacing the hand on her shoulder. Draco waved his wand and made the beds into a double. Blaise sneaked a hand around his boyfriend's waist, and the blond rested his head on the brunettes shoulder, putting his arm around him whilst they silently watched over their friends.

?*?*?*?

Hermione woke up hours later, feeling stiff and sore all over. She wasn't totally aware of where she was, but she soon recognised the white floor and the smell of 's. As she started moving, she felt a hand holding hers, and looked over to the bed next to her, which held a sleeping Pansy. A small smile graced Hermione's lips, and she looked at the girl with happiness. She could have stared at her girlfriend for hours, but she heard a sound at the end of her bed, and looked up to see Blaise and Draco sitting in separate chairs, sleeping. Another smile graced her lips when she looked at the two boys, and she knew she couldn't feel any safer then when she was with the three of them.

She put her head down, and turned it to watch Pansy again, but what met her was not a sleeping girl, but a pair of clear, blue eyes. "Hi". Hermione's voice was raspy as if she hadn't spoken for a long time.

Pansy smiled at her. "Hi".

Hermione tried to smile at her girlfriend, but her face felt stiff, and all she could manage was a twitch in the corners of her mouth. Pansy seemed to fight tears seeing her girlfriend like that. She carefully crawled as close to Hermione as she could get and their hands lay parallel to each other, holding on tight. They were both lying on their backs, their heads on the side, and a small tear made its way down Pansy's cheek.

"I was so scared." Her voice broke into a sob, but no more tears escaped.

Hermione lifted a hand and stroked Pansy's cheek, trying to comfort her with the touch. At the time she couldn't feel anything but relief and happiness. She leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, earning one back, before they simply laid down and looked at each other.


	16. A surprise or two

AU: Thanks to la-dissonance for betaing! Sorry for the wait, it was a really hard chapter to write.

Draco woke up some hours later, stretching as he realised where he was. His body was stiff and the chair he had been sleeping in didn't seem as comfortable as it had hours ago. He stood up to get out the last kinks in his back and looked over at the bed as he did. The girls were both sleeping, but either one of them had moved in their sleep, or they had been awake not too long ago.

Both were sleeping on their backs, for reasons that seemed obvious, but with their heads turned towards each other and holding hands. They looked peaceful, and he hoped they would be able to sleep a bit longer before someone came to do the final tests. He sat down again, looking over at his boyfriend's shape, moving a little in his sleep. Blaise's head was lolling on the side of the chair, mouth barely open.

As he took in the sleeping man, Draco couldn't help but think back. After the war, Draco had been broken down and unable to live his life. Blaise had found him and helped him on his feet, and after a year of building himself up again, of looking around himself and noticing people, he noticed Blaise. And what he found was Blaise, not only helping him, but also loving him. Once he'd worked through his biggest insecurities, Draco finally realised his own feelings for Blaise, and had silently prayed to every god out there that he would still be waiting. And he had. And now they were finally together. Draco had no idea how he had ever earned Blaise's love, but he knew he wouldn't be able to live without it. His hearth ached just from looking at him, and praised the gods that he had him.

His gaze wandered to the girls again. Hermione's presence in Pansy's life had made all the difference, and Draco was just happy she found someone. And now all four of them would become parents. Draco reminded himself that he needed to share the idea he had with the rest of them, hoping they would agree.

A healer walked through the hospital door just as Draco leaned down into the chair again. The man looked approximately thirty years old, with short, black hair. He was smiling as he walked towards the four friends. As he got closer to Draco, he put his hand out in a greeting, and Draco took it.

"Hi, I'm Healer Palmer; I'm here to do the final test on the baby and mother."

"Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy. I'll wake them up." He walked over to Blaise and carefully shook him. By experience he knew that Blaise was a light sleeper.

Blaise looked up at once through sleepy eyes. "Huh?"

Draco just inclined his head to the healer.

"Oh." Blaise got up and went over to shake Hermione awake whilst Draco woke Pansy. Both girls seemed somewhat confused, but then they noticed the Healer standing off to the side.

Hermione suddenly realised that she hadn't seen the boys since she had been kidnapped, and she drew Blaise into a tight hug, before she waved to Draco over. After she let him go, she looked up at the Healer, who was still smiling, and returned his smile uncertainly.

"Well, Miss Granger, it's time for your final test, and to find out how the babies are."

As the healer walked towards them, Hermione realised how he had worded it. "What? _Babies?_ As in plural?"

Blaise took her hand and gave her a reassuring smile before cutting in. "He probably means Pansy's and ours."

The healer suddenly looked a little uncertain. "Um... No, Mr. Zabini. Miss Granger is having twins."

The only answer he got was four gaping mouths, so he continued. "No one told you? They looked at the results just after you left, and sent a letter to notify you. Is there a history of twins in your family?"

Hermione pulled herself out of her shock. "Well, I was captured right after my visit, so I wouldn't have gotten the letter." Pansy mumbled something about a letter arriving for Hermione that she had left at the kitchen table.

"And no, both Blaise and I are only children. But the original father had twin brothers."

The Healer nodded at her answers, and wrote something down. "Well, anyway, I need to check on them both."

The other three finally pulled themselves out of shock, and to Draco, his idea made more and more sense.

As the check up was a little personal, Draco and Blaise hugged the girls again before they left the room.

Through the whole checkup, the Healer smiled and was very reassuring, but Hermione couldn't follow him. Her thoughts were still stuck at the fact that she was having two children. Sudden something hit her, and she broke Healer Palmer off mid sentence.

"Wait. I was changing the genes, and if I have twins, won't I need to change both?"

Healer Palmer looked down at the sheet hanging on the bed, and started flipping the pages. "Hmm. Yes, you do need to go through the process once more."

Hermione made a small groan at his words; the process wasn't exactly comfortable.

?*?*?*?*?

Two days later found Pansy and Hermione at the Floo at . Pansy had refused to leave until her girlfriend was released, and after another gene swapping process and a couple of days to rest, they were both free to go.

They were waiting for Draco and Blaise, who had refused them to let them go through the Floo alone, and were coming to pick them up. As they stood by the Floo, Pansy started playing with Hermione's hand, carefully stroking her girlfriend's wrist, giving her goosebumps. Hermione shivered slightly, and finally grabbed Pansy's hand when she couldn't take the tickling any more. Pansy looked at her and the look Hermione gave her stopped her from starting the tickling again. The lust was shining out of the hazel eyes, and before Pansy could utter a word, Hermione had her pinned against the wall, stomach and all. A predatory smile grew on Hermione's face whilst her hands started to wander all over Pansy's body. Pansy's breathing became a little heavier, and Hermione let her hands wander under the heavy robes the witch was wearing and cupped her breasts before she dove in and claimed Pansy's lips in a lust filled kiss.

Pansy let her hands slide into the curly brown hair, and just as she was about to let her own hand wander to explore Hermione's body, they heard the unmistakeable sound of the guys approaching around the corner. Hermione ended the kiss, and whispered with her lips close to Pansy's ear.

"This pregnant thing is making me horny... I could have taken you right here right now."

As the guys rounded the corner, they found Hermione and Pansy holding hands, Pansy looking like she had just run a mile, and Hermione smiling like the cat who just caught a mouse.


	17. Going Home

AU: Thanks to Sarah for betaing!I have made the discovery that Pansy doesn't really have any particular hair colour, except they made her a brunette in the movies. I say she's she blonde, like the Malfoy family.

Hermione and Pansy had both been rather manhandled by Draco and Blaise, and were now lying on the two couches in the living room. Each sofa was lengthened and resized to fit them perfectly, and they were rather comfortable, with the exception that both thought they were a bit far apart. The guys had helped them settle in, and were at the time putting away their things, refusing to let them do anything on their own. 'Healer's orders', they just kept saying.

The two days Hermione had spent at the hospital, she had been visited by Harry, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George, Percy, Charlie and Bill, plus numerous girlfriends. All the males had promised that just the mere sight of Ron, and he would be dead. Actually, Ginny had joined in on that. Molly was still in shock that one of her children had done what Ron had, and Arthur was as angry as he had ever been. Most of the family, with the exception of Ron and George, had just gotten the whole story outside, and was still seething.

Her own parents came to visit; they had been there the whole time Hermione had talked to the healer, but weren't allowed in being Muggles and all. When they finally let Henry and Samantha Granger get in, Hermione had been caught in on large threesome hug with her parents, all three of them crying. She had told them that she was indeed fine, and that her twins were doing great. Hermione had told them about the gene swapping, and they had wholeheartedly agreed, as long as it didn't hurt her. They had met with Blaise, wanting to know who the father of their grandchild would be. He was the one that had contacted them when Hermione was captured, and also the one that helped them get inside.

There was one visit that surprised Hermione something extreme; Pansy's mother. The woman had arrived while Pansy was taking a shower, walking in like a true Pureblood woman. Hermione had never met her before, and seeing as she was the only one in the room, looked at the woman with curiosity. She had long, platinum hair, reminding Hermione of Narcissa Malfoy, and was wearing simple, yet lovely, dark green robes. When she had reached the foot of the bed, she had presented herself.

"Miss Granger? I'm Petoria Parkinson." A light of recognition graced Hermione's eyes at the soft voice. The woman seemed kind and for some reason made her think of her own mother.

"Yes, hi. Sorry I can't greet you properly, I'm not allowed to get up too much."

Petoria smiled at her. "Of course not, please, lie still, I wouldn't want you to hurt your pregnancy even more." She looked at the chair standing next to the bed, and Hermione gestured for her to sit.

She sat down in a courtly fashion, flattening any wrinkles on her robes. "When I heard what happened, I wanted to come see you. I was actually planning on inviting you and Pansy over for dinner, but then all this happened, and I wanted to come here instead." Hermione gave her a friendly smile, which was returned, getting a little nervous about what was to come.

"When Pansy was home for the weekend some weeks ago, she told me about you two. I had some problems believing her at first, and when I did, I behaved rather badly. I don't thing she was too happy with me when she left." A smile graced the older woman's lips. "But then, when you disappeared, she Floo'd me after some hours, wanting me to at least know what was going on. And I saw the pained look in her eyes at the prospect of losing you, and understood. I told her that I would help out the best I could, and I wanted to stay with her. But she was going everywhere in the hopes of finding you, and told me to stay put, she would let me know if anything happened." The woman shifted a little. "When Pansy fainted, they contacted me, as her next of kin, and I got the whole story from Draco Malfoy. I stayed with my daughter until she woke up and I made sure that she was fine before I departed. She does not know I was there, and I would like to keep it that way; she is not used to my affections, and I rather think she would dislike them."

Petoria had not noticed that the sound of the water from the bathroom had stilled, but Hermione had. "I think Pansy would like to know you care. And I don't think she would mind at all. But I won't say anything unless you want me to."

Petoria gave her a sad smile. "Yes, well... I just wanted you to know that I see how much my daughter cares for you, and I will not be another obstacle in the way of your happiness. I love Pansy too much to force her into a marriage and a relationship she does not want, and I never intended to, not after her father died."

Hermione could feel her eyes mist up a little, and took the words for what they were: an approval. "Thank you. I don't think you know how much this means to Pansy."

Petoria rose, again smothering any wrinkles. "Well, I will make my departure. Please don't tell Pansy I was here. After you both deliver, I will invite you over for dinner to get to know you better. Get well." Just before she reached the door, she turned around as if remembering something. "Oh, and if you hurt her... Well, let's just say that when you feel the love for your own children, know how much you would hurt anyone who hurt them." With that, the woman walked out the hospital door.

The second the door closed, Pansy came out of the bathroom; clothes on, hair half dry after standing in there so long, and eyes brimming over with tears. Hermione had smiled at her and engulfed her in a hug, and Pansy had let the tears flow.

Pansy had her own recollection of the day, hearing her mother talk about her in that way. It had been joyous to her to finally hear the loving words from her mother, even though they weren't spoken directly to her. While growing up, Pansy's mother did not often show  
affection, but what she did show was significant, always when her father was away. When her father had died in the final battle, Pansy thought her mother free of him, but she hadn't seemed to change at all. She was maybe a little more relaxed, but the only hug Pansy had gotten was when she came home from the battlefield, hurt, but alive. That was the only time Pansy had seen her mother cry.

So Pansy had decided to get to know her own mother from scratch, deciding with Hermione that they would invite her to dinner after they got a little more settled in.

The pensive silence the two women had been caught in was broken by Draco, who had stepped into the living room with Blaise. "We need to talk." The way he said was foreboding, mostly because all bad relationship-talks started that way.

The guys sat down at the end of the couches, Blaise lifting Hermione's feet onto his lap, and Draco doing the same with Pansy.

"I've been thinking about an idea I got the other day, and I wanted to talk to you all about it." He looked around at the three others, the girls oblivious to what he was talking about, Blaise a little more in the know. "First, and I have talked to Blaise about this, we don't want to leave any of you alone. Usually, you can both fend nicely for yourselves, but not with the pregnancies. So we figured we might as well move in here with you guys." He waited a moment, sure he would get loud noes from both independent women. As the seconds went by, Hermione and Pansy looked at each other, seeming to have a quiet discussion.

Suddenly the silence was broken by Hermione. "Sure."

Draco startled. He never expected it to be that easy. Hermione seemed like she understood what he was thinking and explained a little more. "Look, we both know that we shouldn't do anything too much, and while it is extremely annoying, we accept it for the rest of the pregnancies. So it only makes sense to have you around. And... I'm still a little scared. I don't want to be alone here." There came a small retort from Pansy at this. "You wouldn't have been."

Hermione smiled at her lovingly, just as Draco started talking again. "Okay, good. Then we move Pansy's things into Hermione's bedroom, and we take the spare room." Both girls nodded in unison, and the guys went off again to change the room settings.


	18. Birth

Chapter 18

The weeks in Hermione's apartment went by. Draco and Blaise settled in nicely, and after a bit of planning, one of them was almost always there. Both of them hated it the few times things did not work out, and they both had to leave, although the girls felt perfectly safe with all the wards set up around the apartment. Both girls were denied the right to walk outside without either Draco or Blaise. Although they understood where the guys where coming from, they hated being cooped up, and after a couple of weeks, they started regretting letting the guys live there.

The fact that they now slept in the same room didn't help all that much, seeing as they were both rather large, Hermione's stomach getting bigger every day. During the nights you would find the girls sleeping hand in hand, as if they refused to let go of the little contact they could have.

As Christmas came along, they decided to celebrate together. They were all invited to the Burrow, the invitation stating that it would be a totally Ron free night, as George and Charlie had incinerated Ron's things and apparently removed all evidence that he had ever been a part of the family. Still, they decided against it, seeing as Hermione still hadn't healed properly and that Pansy's åregnancy was getting more tiring for her. Pansy was a rather small girl with a small frame, which made her back ache even more and her general health was getting worse.

So with a little magic, they enlarged the sitting room by almost removing the bed rooms, and invited Pansy's mother and Hermione's parents. Blaise's mother was back in Egypt, celebrating with another new husband and Draco's parents had died in the war.

All three invited parties showed up, and as the evening wore on, Petoria Parkinson seemed to let go a little, and by the evenings end, Pansy could claim a hug from her without to much fuss.

As January got close, so did Pansy. She had only a few weeks left, but from the looks of it, the baby wouldn't wait that long. At the beginning of January, it seemed the baby wanted out at once, and they rushed to St. Mungos. Hermione was guided to a guest bed, seeing as they might be there a while. Six hours later, a tired but beaming Pansy was rolled in, a little boy resting on her chest.

?*?*?*?

They had been home for a couple of weeks, although both Pansy and Draco whined every time they had to change diapers on Scorpius, as the boy had been named. Blaise refused to do it on any kid that wasn't his own, whilst Hermione tried to help, thinking about the fact that they would probably need help with the twins. Hermione was starting to get rather huge, and would lie down more and more, her back killing her, and she still had at least two months to go.

Two months and three days later, the family was once again rushing in to St. Mungos, this time with a two and half month old baby in Pansy's arms. Blaise and Hermione had agreed that he would be with Hermione when she gave birth, mostly because he wanted to, and so it was two very nervous people who were sitting outside the room fourteen hours later, still waiting for the rest of their family to come out of the room. They had called Harry and the Weasleys, and they were all there, at the time getting lunch.

Suddenly the door opened, and a haggard looking Blaise came out with two bundles in his arms, smiling happily.

"It's okay. She's okay. They're okay. Two girls."

Pansy and Draco got to come in, and Pansy walked straight up to her dead tired girlfriend and kissed her soundly on the lips.


	19. Privacy

AN: Finally! Okay, this chapter is all sexual content and of no importance to the story it self. If you don't want to read it, you may nicely skip on to the epilogue.

?*?*?*?*?

Hermione and Pansy stood in their new bedroom, all alone, looking at each other. Only three months ago, the twins had been born, and they had started looking for a new home at once. And now they had finally moved in.

But there was something else that was more important to them about the three months gone by. It meant that they could finally make love. So the guys had taken the children, Scorpius, Reanna and Rose, and given them this night.

Hermione let her gaze wander over Pansy's almost nude body. The only thing separating the beauty in front of her from the air in the room was a black babydoll, see-through and short enough to show off her black thong. Hermione could feel her arousal growing just by looking at Pansy, and she made an impatient sound.

Pansy was taking in Hermione much in the same way. The brunette was also wearing black, a long sleeved lace chemise. It was cut right beneath her bum, but also see-through, giving Pansy all the details she needed. It didn't cover the shoulders, and cut across Hermione's chest in a straight line. The small garment managed to give Pansy all kinds of fantasies, but she would hold that back for now; this would be all about showing each other love.

Hermione raised her hand slowly, stroking Pansy's cheek and the blond let a small sigh slip from her lips. The simple touch set her body on fire and she longed for more of her lovers skin. And suddenly Hermione's touch turned, and she took a hold of Pansy head with both hands, pulling her in for a kiss.

The kiss started out slowly, seductive, but grew in intensity as time wore on. When they finally broke apart, they were both panting, and Hermione rested her forehead against Pansy's. A small smile tugged at the brunette's mouth, and she let her hands slide down Pansy's neck and down to the strap on the left shoulder. As her hand kept sliding down Pansy's shoulder, Hermione took the strap with her and let it fall off. The babydoll didn't seem to move an inch and seemed to be perfectly able to stay up without much help.

As Hermione leaned in and started trailing kisses down Pansy's neck, Pansy let out the breath she suddenly realised she had been holding. Shivers run down her back and a moan escaped her.

If was as if a magic word had been said, because everything suddenly became a little frantic, as the two girls tried to get as close as possible, leaving no air in between them. Pansy pulled Hermione's head up too her own again, crushing their lips together in a kiss, and soon felt Hermione's tongue licking her lips to gain access. As their tongues battled for dominance, Pansy backed them towards the bed, Hermione soon losing her footing and falling on her back on the soft duvet. Pansy started kissing her neck, trailing her lips wherever the chemise didn't cover her torso. The clothing was starting to bother her, and she found her wand and spelled Hermione's clothes away. All that was left was a g-string, barely covering anything.

Pansy sank down to kiss Hermione's breasts, lightly teasing a nipple with her tongue and letting her teeth grace over it. Hermione's moans was music in her ears, and she kept on with her ministrations. Her hands were stroking Hermione's abdomen, lightly gracing her with her fingernails.

Pansy let go of the bud in her mouth and trailed kisses downwards towards the black g-string. Hermione started tugging on Pansy's baby-doll, and Pansy helped her, the garment pooling at the blond's feet. Then they swiftly removed the thong before kissing each other passionately once again.

Pansy slid her hand between her Hermione's legs, and Hermione moaned deeply. Hermione let her hand make it's way to Pansy's clit, and before long they were both moaning and trying to give as much as they got. They exchanged heated kisses and suddenly Hermione screamed out as she came. Pansy followed her not long after, and they both sagged a little before Pansy lay down, snuggling Hermione to her.

"I love you." Pansy's sleepy voice was full of tenderness.

Just before she fell asleep, Pansy could hear a muffled "Love you too".


	20. Epilogue

AN: This is the last chapter and my first long story to be finished. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thanks again to my great beta la-dissonance or Sarah for all her help through this. I want it known that when I started this one and a half year ago, it was one of the first things I ever wrote, and as such my writing style has changed and I'm not all that happy with all the chapters any more. But I am no going to rewrite this in any way. Enjoy and please review.

?*?*?*?*?

Blaise Zabini was sitting amongst the other professors in the great hall of Hogwarts. They were all waiting for the first years to be sorted. Blaise's own children were starting this year. He, Draco, Pansy and Hermione had lived together for eleven years. Eight years ago, both couples had gotten married in a small ceremony, and they worked so well together as a family that they decided to keep living together as one. Even though he knew that Scorpius wasn't his child, Blaise still loved him like a father, and he knew that the other three felt the same for all three children.

Suddenly, the door leading to the Headmistress's office creaked open and three heads looked out, two blonds and a brunette. Blaise almost started laughing right there; they looked like small children, out doing sneaky things. Blaise could only imagine how it would look like from behind, as the crack was only wide enough for one head. Pansy at the bottom, her short body making it easy for her. Hermione in the middle, hovering over Pansy, and Draco on the top, obviously pushing in next to Hermione. The three of them had obviously been laughing, and were still trying to keep the laughter in check when the hoards of first years walked into the room behind Professor Longbottom.

Blaise turned from the part of his family standing on the side to the part standing in front. He looked for the three children.

As the hat sang and the first students were called up to be sorted , Blaise kept his eyes on his twin girls. They were standing next to Scorpius, both looking a little nervous, and smiled at him as they noticed him looking. Even though they were identical twins, it wasn't hard to tell them apart. They both had tanned skin like himself and the same brown eyes as their mother. Rose, the oldest and the one who had the gene change done last, had a skin tone just a tad lighter than Reanna, but not so much that anyone were able to notice it. She had cut her dark brown hair short, standing up in small spikes on her head, courtesy of Scorpius. Reanna had followed in her father's footsteps and had the thinnest dread locks one could imagine running down to mid-back.

Blaise had a suspicion about which house his two girls were going to be sorted in, and Scorpius also for that matter. He let his gaze linger on Scorpius for a few seconds. He looked so much like Draco at that age it was almost scary. He had his fair hair done much in the same fashion as Rose, except it was longer, and made the spikes taller. He was talking with his best friend, Albus Severus Potter-Weasley , son of Harry and Charlie.

As Blaise suddenly recognised the next name being called, he looked up to the chair just in time to see Claire Longbottom sit down. She was also a friend of his three children, and seeing as her parents were a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff, most thought the girl would be sorted in one of the two. The hat seemed to have a rather long conversation with the girl, and Blaise could see Neville getting a little nervous. Finally, it seemed the hat had made up its mind.

"RAVENCLAW." A gasp went through the shocked head table, including Neville himself, but the girl seemed happy and ran down to her house's table.

Next in line was Scorpius. The hat talked with him for some seconds before it yelled out, unsurprisingly, "SLYTHERIN." Blaise could hear Draco chuckle behind him as Scorpius sat down next to his new classmates.

Then a few more students went by before Albus was called. He sat down on the chair and glared at anyone who looked at him funny; his name did bring some chatter to most rooms. After only a few seconds, he was joining Scorpius on the Slytherin table, a huge grin on his face.

Finally, they got to the twins, the last ones in line. When Neville called for 'Reanna Zabini', she hugged her sister before walking up to the chair. Again the hat seemed to have some trouble making up it's mind, but then yelled out yet another "SLYTHERIN".

Then Rose ran up to the chair, almost before Neville could call for her, and the hat seemed a little confused at first, before it set out on the longest conversation of the night. Rose seemed to be stubborn about something, and finally the hat called out "RAVENCLAW". As a very happy Rose went to sit next to Claire, Reanna looked a little crestfallen before she stood up, walked over to the Ravenclaw table and hugged the living daylights out of her sister. When she finally went back, it seemed that they both had tears in their eyes.

The feast started, and Blaise looked around again to see that the three heads were now gone. He smiled as he turned back and started to eat, looking forward to the new year.

?*?*?*?*?

As for Ron Weasley, he was found dead in an alley three years after Hermione had the twins. The Aurors couldn't figure out what had happened, but if they had used Muggle tools to investigate, they would have found the DNA and fingerprints of four wizards. But they didn't.


End file.
